


A Bad Case Of Religion

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Kitsune, Lesbian Sex, Moral corruption, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, cum thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Kyouko is looking forward to her summer spent on a remote island with her great-aunt. And what she finds, once she is there, radically changes her outlook on life. And yet, can it really be said that the changes are for the worst?





	A Bad Case Of Religion

  
I walked down the pier, wincing as my luggage banged against my hip. Maybe I had brought too much stuff with me. But I was going to be here all summer, far away from home. I wanted to have a few familiar comforts. And it wasn’t as if there was going to be much to buy here in case I ended up needing something. The island was _tiny_.  
  
But pretty. Very, very pretty. It was like something out of a story book. I reached the end of the pier and dropped my suitcases, staring out over the island. There was the main village in front of me, a few modern, concrete buildings mixed with a quite a few more structures that seemed to be from the wrong half of the last century, at least. Beyond, rising up on a small, shallow slope, I could see fields and rice paddies. And beyond that? Swiftly climbing hills, covered with vibrantly green trees.  
  
I was used to the city, with wi-fi and my friends and my boyfriend. But if the country, or at least the rest of this island, was like this, I was going to love my summer vacation here.  
  
But not if I didn’t have a place to stay. I looked around at the moderately busy village streets, wondering where my great-aunt was. Had she forgotten I was coming today?  
  
“Kyouko?” A voice said right from my elbow, making me jump. I whirled around, almost hitting the woman who had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
“Gah!” I squeaked. Then I got control of myself and forced my embarrassment down and my blush off of my face. That was no way for the student council president to act. “My apologies,” I said, looking at the woman. “Yes, I am Kyouko Kiryuin. And you are?”  
  
I looked the woman over. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, though the yukata she was wearing had gone out of fashion over twice as long ago. She had shockingly red hair, and I wondered how she afforded to ship the dye all the way out here. And, frankly, she was quite beautiful, from her face to her legs. And she knew it, too, given how much cleavage the yukata was displaying, far more than one normally would.  
  
The only odd thing I could see was… I considered myself well-read, but I had _never_ heard about a condition that made a person’s eyes look like a pair of fox eyes. I wondered if she was using specialty contacts. If she was, then she _really_ wasn’t a good fit for the island, with her hair and everything. Granny had made it clear how traditional most people here were.  
  
“I’m Kimiko Kiryuin,” the woman said, as m eyebrows climbed up my head in a blatant display of skepticism. “And it’s so _wonderful_ to finally meet you.”  
  
“Oh,” I said, as an alternative explanation to someone playing a prank on me occurred. “You’re Granny’s… daughter? Grand-daughter? She’s never mentioned you in our letters.”  
  
Kimiko laughed, hiding her mouth behind her head as she tittered. A few of the passerby’s glanced at us, but none of them stopped. I stared at her, beginning to think again that this was some kind of joke.  
  
“Oh, no,” Kimiko said. “I _am_ your great-aunt.” She ran a hand through her long red hair, letting it flow through her fingers. “But here, things can stay the same for a while.” She flashed me another brilliant smile, her teeth glittering white. “I’m sure that you’ll see a few examples of that in your time here.”  
  
I put my hands on my hips, scowling at her. I _knew_ how to chew someone out for the wrong joke at the wrong time. In fact, it was a lot more satisfying to rip a strip off of Miki’s skin than it had been to listen to her make a fart joke during the council meeting.  
  
“I don’t know whether this is Granny’s idea of a joke, or if you’ve been lying to me in our letters for the past decade,” I bit out, glaring at her. “But I’m not finding an ounce of amusement in it either way.” I looked at the ferry, still docked. “If you can’t give me one good reason to stay, then I’m heading back to the mainland right now.”  
  
“No!” Kimiko said quickly, her yellow eyes widening as she stepped in between me and the ferry. “I really _am_ your great-aunt, Kyouko,” she said, reaching inside of her yukata. “Surely you can recognize your grandmother,” she added, producing an old-fashioned locket and flipping it open.  
  
I gave her face a long, considering look, trying to read what was going on in it. Then I looked down at the locket.  
  
There was a black and white photo in it. It was a bit tattered and torn, but I could still recognize it. Grandma had a matching (though much better preserved) copy of it in her photo album. There were three women in it. Two children, maybe a few years younger than me, and a woman with such a close resemblance that she had to be their mother.  
  
“Grandmother,” I said, tapping the face of the girl on the left, “Great grandma,” I touched the older woman, “and you,” I said, glancing up and seeing a _far_ stronger resemblance between the last girl in the photo and the woman standing in front of me.  
  
“Granny,” Kimiko said with a smile and a nod, drawing her locket back and tucking it away. “Convinced?”  
  
I didn’t _want_ to be convinced. Grandma had looked every day of her seventy-seven years when she had died. And Great grandma had died decades before I had even been born. While Kimiko didn’t look past her thirties. And yet, the resemblance in the photo was so _strong_, and she also _had_ the photo.  
  
“I suppose so,” I said, not able to actually think of another reason. “I,” I took a deep breath and forced myself to get my act together, “I’m glad to meet you, great-aunt.”  
  
“And I’m glad to meet you,” Kimiko (I should start thinking of her as Granny, but it was _so_ hard to reconcile the beautiful redheaded woman in front of me with the vague image of Grandma I had been thinking of her as) reaching over and shaking my hand. “It’s so _good_ to finally get you here to see me and the island.”  
  
I nodded, sliding my hand back out from her grip. I looked around. I couldn’t see the shrine she was supposed to be the priestess for from here, and wondered if I was going to have to walk all the way there, carrying all of my stuff.  
  
“Well, let’s get you set up,” Granny said, rubbing her hands together and picking up the heaviest bag I had. She only staggered a _little_ bit as she picked it up. “There’s all kinds of fun things for a girl your age to get up to here.”  
  
I nodded. It would be nice if I _could_ enjoy myself here, but that wasn’t the main reason I had come here. I had a _plan_, a plan for my entire life. And showing that I was a well-traveled person, who went to distant parts of Japan during the summer (and spending time with elderly relatives) would look _very_ good on my various resumes, college applications and anything else I had to fill out. And it still would, so long as I didn’t include a picture of Granny in anything I sent out.  
  
“It’s not a large town, here,” Granny said, as she led me down the village streets. “Nothing at all like Tokyo is, I’m sure.”  
  
I nodded, looking around. I could see a few trucks, but that was everything that had an engine in it I could see. It seemed that if you wanted to get around here, you walked or you rode a bike. I’d have to see about buying one for the summer, if Granny didn’t have one of her own.  
  
It was a nice village. Quaint. Although my opinion might change after a month here. It better not, since I was here until the last week of August, in order to see the famous Harvest Festival that Granny had told me about in so many different letters. There were people sitting in chairs outside the buildings, sipping their drinks, chatting to each other and watching the world pass them by on their sunbaked stone streets. I counted three different stores that had fresh vegetables and fruits hanging out from their windows.  
  
“I’m sure that in a few weeks, you’ll get to know everyone just like they’re family,” Granny said, looking around as she shifted the suitcase from one hand to another. I felt a bit bad about letting her carry it, but not so bad that I was going to take over from her. “And I’m sure there’s plenty of cute young men who would like to meet you.”  
  
“Oh!” I said, shaking my head back and forth. “I already have a boyfriend.”  
  
“And?” Granny asked, giving me a look that someone her age should _not_ have. “Now’s your chance to learn all kinds of things to wow him with when you meet him again.” She chuckled, which sounded even dirtier than her expression had looked. “I know three different men here that can do a thing with your fingers that will make your toes curl in your sandals.”  
  
“Granny!” I said in shock, staring at her as she chuckled. “I, why would I _ever_-?”  
  
“Ph, don’t worry, Kyouko,” Granny said, still laughing and patting me on the shoulder. “I’m just joking, of course.”  
  
I shook my head, feeling my hair slap against my shoulders. I could see a few black strands drifting in front of my vision, and frowned. I couldn’t get my hair back in the casual yet classy style I had spent an hour choosing without putting all my luggage down.  
  
And it was a _lot_ better to worry about my hair than to think about what my great-aunt had just suggested to me. Kyosuke was the perfect boyfriend, anyway. I didn’t need to learn anything to make him impressed with me. After all, if I ever wanted to wow him, I could just let him touch my breasts.  
  
Not that he had ever shown a desire to do that. Not around me, at least. Kyosuke was a _good_ boyfriend, one who understood that he shouldn’t take liberties with my just because I was his girlfriend. That was one of the reasons I had picked him to be my boyfriend. And we had a perfect relation.  
  
I didn’t need a bunch of sex tips from people I didn’t know (or Granny, though I was starting to think that the categories were one and the same) to impress him. He’d be happy enough to see me come back with a tan and a collection of stories and photos from my vacation here.  
  
“So,” I said, casting around for a different topic, “how far away is your home?”  
  
“It’s, oh my,” she said, glancing down at the suitcase she was now carrying with both hands, “it’s on top of that hill,” she pointed with her chin, “all the way at the top,” she added, glancing down at the suitcase again. “Stairs, too.”  
  
I followed her gaze, and saw what had to the place. It was at the top of a small hill. In between the crown of trees surrounding it, I could see a glimpse of white walls and red roofs. It looked like it was both the shrine and a small place for Granny to live in. From here, at least, it looked pretty and traditional.  
  
“I’m sure that it will be nice and comfy,” I said, gauging the distance between the village and the shrine. It seemed that it would strike a nice balance between being close enough to easily visit, but still have some peace and quiet. “Very quiet,” I said, mostly to myself.  
  
“Hm?” Kimiko said. “Yes, we’ll have the upper half of the hill to ourselves.” She nodded at two men, standing in front of a house and talking to each other. “The townies don’t like to make the climb if there isn’t a ceremony or festival or the like.” She panted. “But one of them is because I’m not carrying your collection of bowling balls all the way up.” She let my bag drop to the ground and winced, rubbing her arms. “Hey, Ryu,” she said, turning towards the pair, “I’ve got a job for you!”  
  
We walked a _lot_ faster when Ryu started carrying the suitcase. I glanced over at him. Living on the island sure seemed to get guys into good shape. I was pretty certain that every guy I’d seen younger than forty had plenty of muscles. Some of them were big, some were wiry, a few of them were fat, but they all had biceps and triceps moving underneath the short sleeves they wore.  
  
We passed the last house, and started walking on the dirt road that led through an orchard. I could see beautiful white flowers on the trees on either side, and heard the buzzing of bees as they went from blossom to blossom. It was shockingly beautiful. I was going to have to come back here with my camera and take a few photos. And depending on how they turned out, maybe put them in the collage.  
  
We rounded a bend in the road, and I got my first clear view of the place I was going to be staying for the next two and a half months. The road I was on led straight to the base of the hill, and then curved around it, with a white stone staircase climbing up the hill in a winding, back and forth climb. It drew my eye up the hill, following the switchbacks, until finally I saw the close-growing crown of trees, framing the sides of the stairs. And through the gate, I could see the front of a courtyard and a white, wooden building.  
  
It put a spring in my step, even at the thought of how many steps that was. And how I would be climbing and descending it at least twice a day. Granny had still told me so much about her home in our letters that I wanted to see it for myself.  
  
I glanced at Granny. She seemed much happier now that Ryu was the one carrying my collection of books and electronic devices. I supposed this climb was pretty easy for her. Hopefully, I would get used to it in time.  
  
“Almost back home,” Granny said, glancing at me. “We’ll get you settled in and then see what else the day holds.”

*******

Ideally, the day would hold pain pills. I winced and tried to discreetly rub my aching legs. For as many switchbacks as the staircase held, you would have thought it wouldn’t be so _steep_. I forced myself to look on the bright side. One, I wasn’t going to be doing this again with my luggage until it was time for me to go home. Two, going down would be easier than coming up. Three, I hoped I wouldn’t do either one until tomorrow.  
  
Leaving my tense, aching calves alone, I looked out the window. It opened out into the small courtyard of the hilltop complex. From here, Granny’s home, I could see the temple proper, a collection of sheds and outbuildings and the wooden gate that led to the stairs.  
  
It was very quiet and peaceful. I could hear Granny working in her small kitchen, preparing some tea for the two of us, and even see her from time to time as she went back and forth. But other than that, the only other thing I could hear were the cries of some birds far overhead. I realized that for the first time in my life, I wasn’t hearing a single motor or the hum of electricity.  
  
I glanced overhead at the dark bulb. Thankfully, I didn’t hear electricity because nothing was turned on, not because there _wasn’t_ electricity. I was prepared to give up some benefits of city living, but kerosene lamps and outhouses would be a bit too much.  
  
From there, my gaze fell to the rest of Granny’s house. It wasn’t big. There was her kitchen, the living room I was in, two bedrooms (one of which showed signs of having been a storeroom this time last week), a toilet and that was it. It was… cozy, though, and showed that the occupant had lived here for all of her life.  
  
“Here’s your tea, Kyouko,” Granny said, coming in from the kitchen bearing two mugs on a tray. “It should help take care of those aches and pains.” She winked at me. “A few more times up and down those stairs, and you’ll be in the best shape of your life.”  
  
I nodded ruefully as I took my cup. I carefully sipped from it, my eyes widening at the tart, almost bitter taste. Setting it back down a bit too quickly, I looked around the house again, a question on my mind.  
  
“Where do you go to get cleaned up, Granny?” I asked. “Is the bath in one of those smaller buildings?”  
  
“Oh, no,” Granny said, taking a much deeper gulp of her own tea. “There’s a bathhouse down in the village. I go there.”  
  
I nodded, and then frowned. The village streets were paved with stone, but the road from there to here was all dirt. It wasn’t dusty, but it was also only the second week of June. It was going to get a _lot_ hotter and a _lot_ dustier before the rains started coming in.  
  
Granny saw the look on my face. She smiled (an expression that really seemed to _fit_ on her face) and took another sip of tea.  
  
“But in the summer, there’s a spring on the north side of the hill,” she said, pointing through a wall. “I like to go there and wash.” She sighed. “And then let the sun dry me off as I wait.”  
  
I nodded, blushing a bit as I thought about that. A natural spring could be interesting to go in. But what if someone saw me? To the north should just look out over the forest, but still…  
  
Granny finished off her tea and stretched, lifting her arms up over her head and arcing her back. It pushed her breasts out, and I glanced away, not _really_ wanting to look at my great-aunt like that, even if she only seemed to be a decade older than me.  
  
As I looked away at the wall behind her, I frowned. Then I shook my head and took another sip of tea. For a second there, it had almost seemed like Granny’s shadow had several somethings coming out of it. Some weird trick of the light.  
  
“By the way, Kyouko,” Granny said, settling back down, “after dinner, would you like to help me with a religious rite?”  
  
“Of course,” I said, straightening up, paying close attention to her. “What is it?”  
  
“I’ll be asking for the local kitsune’s blessing of the harvest,” Granny said, waving her hand around to encompass the fields and orchards surrounding the hill. “It would be nice to have someone else around to help carry and move things.” She winked at me. “And I should still have a miko outfit that fits you.”  
  
I rolled my eyes and laughed. But I also nodded. It would be fascinating to see what the religious rituals all the way out here were.  
  
“I’d love to,” I said, finishing off my tea as well and putting the empty cup back onto the tray. “I’d love to help in the blessing.”  
  
Granny smiled. She smiled quite widely, and reached over to pat my hand.  
  
“Oh, that is _wonderful_ to hear, Kyouko,” Granny said, beaming ear to ear. “Things will go so much better with you to help.”  
  
I nodded, though I felt a quiver of hesitation run through me. Just how heavy of items had I just volunteered to carry around? Well, there was no use in complaining now. The worst that could happen was that I got an upper body workout in addition what my legs had gone through.  
  
And anyway, I was here to see and do new things. This surely counted.

*******

The temple was maybe half again as big as Granny’s house. And most of that was taken up by a single large room, with polished wooden floors and no outside light. I looked around at the burning lamps and shivered. Along the walls were cabinets, and I wondered what was inside. And in front of Granny and I, illuminated by lanterns both on the floor and hanging from the ceiling, was the main altar. Clouds of fragrant incense slightly obscured it. Here, wearing a miko outfit, it was like I had stepped back centuries.  
  
I looked down at the miko outfit. I thought I looked pretty good in it. It had been a decade since I had last worn one, as part of a neighborhood celebration, along with half a dozen other kids that could be trusted to behave and not get their white and red clothes dirty.  
  
This one was far more elaborate than what I had worn all those years ago. There was still the red skirt and white blouse, of course, but there were also some fancy red stitches along the sleeves and a matching set of socks that went halfway up my thighs. Honestly, I kind of looked like a pervert’s masturbation-fueled idea of what a miko should look like.  
  
My gaze went over to Granny. Although if I looked like that, then I didn’t have words for what Granny resembled in her own outfit. She wasn’t showing any more skin than I was, but something about how she held and presented herself made it seem like she was only a few minutes from getting naked.  
  
Granny was softly chanting something. She was speaking so quietly I could barely make the words out, and those I could sounded really old-fashioned. I had no idea how far along she was in the ritual, or when I would be required to assist in anything more than hanging some of the lanterns.  
  
I listened to Granny chanting, only understanding every other sentence, and smelled the potent, sweet-smelling incense. I closed my eyes, and focused on my breathing. It was so close and stuffy in here. My head was starting to spin. I squeezed down on my knees, and tried to get my act together.  
  
I opened my eyes, and stared at the altar again. In the dim light and in the smoke, the icon Granny had placed on the altar of the kitsune we were supposed to be praying to seemed to be swaying back and forth in front of my eyes. I blinked, thinking for a second that the nine red tails on the old painting had been twitching.  
  
“And as we let you in to our lives for the summer,” Granny said, quickly and quietly, “give us your blessing and smile on our growth.” I saw her open one eye and look at me without moving her head. I straightened up and stared straight ahead. “New, untouched…” I blinked, no longer quiet able to decipher what she was saying, not when she was speaking so quickly.  
  
I still recognized my cue. I picked up a small basket of grain in one hand and grabbed a cup of sake in the other. I stood and took a few steps towards the altar. I poured the basket out in front of the icon, watching the beads of grain slither over each other as a small mound formed.  
  
“Oh wise and beautiful kitsune,” I said, reciting the lines Granny had taught me an hour ago, “Please smile upon me and the village as you enjoy our food.” I placed the cup next to the grain. “Please give me your bounty as you enjoy our drink.” The incense was _really_ strong right here. My vision was starting to get a bit woozy.  
  
I was getting _really_ woozy. I stepped back, rubbing my eyes as I watched the icon start to move. The smile grew and grew on the red-furred kitsune’s face, and now I was sure that the nine tails were twitching back and forth. I clutched the sides of my head, a throbbing pain growing inside my skull. I, I needed some air.  
  
I turned around and saw Granny, rising up from her kneeling position. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at me and there was a tense look on her face. I took a step towards her, feeling like I was walking on a cloud.  
  
All of a sudden, the floorboards were getting a lot clos-

*******

I groaned as I rubbed my head. What was that? What had happened? I had been helping Granny with a ritual and then…  
  
I blinked, trying to bring the world into focus. Right now, everything was light grey, like I was in the middle of a fog bank. I rubbed my eyes, and as I brought my hands away, I saw my bare arms.  
  
Then I looked down. My arms weren’t the only things that were bare. I squeaked, trying to cover myself up my hands. I looked around, my brain finally making the connection between my perfectly normal body and the vague fuzziness all around me.  
  
“I’m dreaming,” I said, rolling my eyes and sighing.  
  
Of course I was. And I was lucid enough to know that I was dreaming, though not to control what was going on. Which meant that any minute now the entire student council and my parents were going to appear in front of me, but not a set of clothes.  
  
“Hel_lo_ there,” a voice said from behind me.  
  
I jumped, and tried to turn around, put off my game by how this was still just an empty, featureless void. But either I managed to turn myself around or the voice moved in front of me. Either way, I saw who was speaking.  
  
I stared at her (very _obviously_ a her, too) for a minute, blinking. I really _was_ dreaming, if the nakedness and the clouds and everything hadn’t already tipped me off.  
  
It was a kitsune. In fact, looking at the nine red tails, it was _the_ kitsune that Granny and I had been praying to. It was just that she was a human with fox ears and tails (and no clothing) instead of an actual fox.  
  
Okay, I could see why I was dreaming of the kitsune, if a picture of it had been the last thing I had seen. But why was my mind insisting it be a beautiful, naked woman? Okay, _maybe_ she was beautiful because Granny was a _lot_ younger and prettier than I had thought and my brain was conflating the two. That they looked so similar probably helped a lot. But why was she naked, on top of that? I could only come up with one reason, and I didn’t like it. I didn’t like looking at naked women either, of course.  
  
“Oh _yes_,” the kitsune said, her tails starting to swish back and forth behind her, “you’ll do _nicely_.” She laughed, something that also sounded a lot like Granny’s laughter. “I’m going to have all kinds of fun with you.”  
  
I sighed, wondering when I was going to wake up. And why my subconscious thought I needed some naked, enigmatic fox-girl to talk with. I looked at her again as she floated closer to me.  
  
“I can see some room for improvement,” the kitsune said, making me stiffen as I realized I was insulting myself. “But we’ve got _months_ to work on that, don’t we?” She ran a finger up my thigh, my side, all the way to my shoulder. I tried to pull away, but didn’t or couldn’t. “You’re going to end up looking just as yummy as dear Kimmy.” She licked her lips in a gesture so luscious I was surprised that I could even visualize it. “And all the men are going to think so, too.”  
  
I was _really_ ready to wake up now. Pleasant dreams didn’t include getting felt up by a figment of my subconscious. Also, they didn’t include getting insulted by my subconscious. I was plenty pretty! Kyosuke always said so, even if I wasn’t on the level of some of the girls at school. I pinched myself, wondering if that was actually going to do anything.  
  
“Leaving so soon?” The kitsune asked. “Don’t worry, Kyouko.” She laughed, her large, bare breasts bouncing as she did so. “We’ll be seeing each other again real soon.”

*******

Everything was blurry again when I woke up. But it was the _good_ kind of blurry, the kind that resolved itself into a ceiling after I blinked a few times.  
  
I groaned, reaching up to rub my forehead. As I did so, I noticed that I was in the bed Granny had given me _and_ that I was clothed, the white sleeve of the miko outfit sliding down my arm a bit. Okay, this was going a _lot_ better than my previous awakening had.  
  
“Oh, you’re awake!”  
  
Granny’s face loomed in my vision, her head haloed by the light above her. She smiled down at me, resting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
“How are you feeling, Kyouko?”  
  
“Ugh,” I said, shaking my head, feeling my hair shifting against the pillow my head was resting on. “I’m feeling,” I sighed. “Better.”  
  
I thought about mentioning my dream, then decided that I didn’t want to think about what my subconscious thought Granny looked like naked _ever_ again. Much better to think about something, anything else. Like-!  
“I didn’t ruin the ceremony, did I?” I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. My head swam as blood rushed to it, and I almost missed what Granny said.  
  
“Not… exactly,” she said, hesitation dripping off of every word. She shifted around. “Something happened.”  
  
Yes, I already knew that. I _fainted_. That seemed like a fairly major disruption to a ritual. I kept my mouth shut, though.  
  
“The kitsune,” Granny said, shifting her weight from side to side as she knelt next to my futon, “she possessed you.”  
  
“Possessed me,” I said, wondering if I had somehow misheard her.  
  
“Yes,” Granny said, reaching out and grabbing my shoulder. “I am so, _so_ sorry this happened to you,” she said, her eyes growing wide. “If I had thought this might happen, then I _never_ would have let you participate.”  
  
“Wait, wait,” I said, holding my hand up and shaking my head. “You think that kitsunes and oni and all that stuff actually _exist_?” I didn’t even try to keep my opinion of that out of my voice.  
  
“Of course I do,” Granny said a touch frostily. “I wouldn’t be the priestess here if I didn’t believe in the supernatural.” She leaned forward, fixing me with her stare. “And they don’t need belief to live, Kyouko.”  
  
“But, that’s,” I buried my head in my hands and took some deep breaths, forcing myself to stay calm. Okay, Kyouko, you can handle this. Just treat it like you would Ena’s explanation for her paperwork became bits of origami. After a few deep breaths, I looked back up at Granny.  
  
“Grand-aunt Kimiko,” I said, carefully enunciating each word, “I’m far too old to believe in that kind of superstitious hogwash. I agreed to help in the ceremony to see part of Japan’s cultural heritage, not because I actually thought anyone besides us was listening.”  
  
_More fool you_, a voice said, with a _strange_ quality to it. I sat up straight and stiffened, looking around. _As if I would let my only priestess bring me a new host without attending_. I twisted around, and the voice didn’t change a _bit_ as I did so. _And now that I’ve found you_, something that sounded like an animal’s whining filled my head, _we can get started_.  
  
I turned my head back towards Granny. She had her head tilted to the side, as if she was trying to hear something soft and faint. Then she focused on me.  
  
“She’s speaking to you, isn’t she?” Granny asked, touching her chest through her miko outfit. “Inside your soul.”  
  
I stared at her, my world suddenly feeling unstable and uncertain. That voice, I _knew_ I wasn’t really hearing it. Somehow, I could tell that its warm, seductive tones were coming from directly inside of my brain.  
  
“It’s such a pity that this has happened to you,” Granny said. “But you bear the kitsune’s mark now.” I started patting my face, as Granny shook her head. “Not there.” Her shoulders rose and fell. “You’ll discover it in time.” She lay a hand on my shoulder again. “For now, just try to get some rest.” Her lips curved upward in a smile. “You may feel better tomorrow.”  
  
Better? Was this a second, even crazier dream? Would I wake up tomorrow and find that I was starring on Japan’s Funniest Home Videos or something? I stared at Granny, wanting to figure out if she was crazy or pulling a prank on me or if _I_ was crazy and that voice really was talking to me, instead of some kind of incense-induced hallucination.  
  
“No,” I said, shaking my head. “Tell me now.” I glanced outside, seeing the dark, star-studded sky and hearing cicadas buzzing away. “I’m awake now.”  
  
Granny looked at me, her eyes hooded. I stared back, drawing on my experience as council president to keep my face calm and imposing. Finally, Granny sighed.  
  
“Very well, then,” she said, settling down and resting her hands on her lap. “I’ll tell you.” She took a deep breath. “The kitsune spirit here is a very old creature. Every year, the priestesses ask her to bless the crops and catch and harvest of the island. And sometimes, she takes a particular interest in one of her priestesses, and possesses them.”  
  
“But,” I said, waving at my body as I sat up in a matching position, “I’m still _me_. I’m talking to you, not the kitsune.”  
  
Granny wiggled her hand from side to side.  
  
“Perhaps possession isn’t the right word,” she said. “It’s more of an… _influence_.” She looked at me. “You might find yourself desiring unusual foods, or teasing others.”  
  
_That_ didn’t sound too bad.  
  
“Also, as time goes on, you’ll start growing fox ears and tails,” Granny said as my eyes got _big_.  
  
“What?” I shrieked, one hand patting the top of my head and the other going for the small of my back. “When? How big will they get?” I couldn’t _feel_ anything, but I also dove for my makeup kit. I pulled out my compact and sighed in relief, seeing nothing but black hair on top of my head. Although…  
  
“They won’t last forever,” Granny said, as I narrowed my eyes, studying my reflection. Was there a dark reddish color to my hair, or was it the late hour and the bad light? “After the Harvest Festival, the tails and ears will go away.”  
  
I dropped the mirror and looked at her again. My head was _itching_, and even though I told myself it was just paranoia, nothing more than hypochondria, I still thought I could feel ears growing. Granny looked a bit sorrowful, but mostly she looked _way_ calmer than I was feeling.  
  
“Is there any way to get rid of it early?” I asked, part of me wondering at how easily I was buying into all of this, kitsunes and fox ears and all of that. “To get her to go away?”  
  
“Do you _really_ want to make a kitsune mad?” Granny asked, her voice saying what she thought of that. “Especially one that knows where you live?”  
  
I thought about all the movies I had seen and stories I had read that featured a malevolent kitsune. I swallowed. Even the comedies didn’t seem so funny when there was a chance that _I_ could be the target of that sort of thing.  
  
“And no, I don’t know of one, anyway,” Granny said. “Don’t worry, it’s just for ten weeks or so,” she added, patting my shoulder. “I’m sure a strong-minded girl like you can get through it without feeling _anything_.”  
  
I nodded. I hoped she was right. I blinked, feeling a wave of fatigue washing over me. It had been a _long_ day. So much travel, so much walking, and now magic was _real_ and I was cursed and it was late at night… I sank back down to my bed, feeling my hair press against the pillow. I was _tired_.  
  
“And I can see that this is a lot to take in,” Granny said, a note of amusement in her voice as she looked down at me. “But you’ve heard everything important.” She pulled the thin blanket up over my shoulders. “I’ll let you get some sleep and see you in the morning.”  
  
I didn’t say anything as Granny stood up and left my bedroom, turning out the light as she went. I looked up at the shadowed ceiling. The inside of my mind was quiet, no laughter or remarks or anything. Had I just been imagining it? I hoped I had been.  
  
I closed my eyes and quickly went to sleep. The last thought that filled my mind as I went was that tomorrow would be a new day, and I would be able to get to the bottom of this.

*******

It was _quite_ early as I followed Granny down a small trail to where she said the spring was. I had gotten up about this early for school, but I had been looking forward to spending the summer sleeping in a bit. Oh well, no use in complaining. Especially since that was the _only_ unpleasant thing to happen to me.  
  
All that kitsune nonsense was just a bad dream now. I couldn’t believe how much I had found myself believing Granny’s trick last night. Trickster foxes existing and possessing me for some vague reason? This was the twenty-first century. How could anyone believe that sort of thing anymore?  
  
Well, Granny did, or seemed to, at least. And she was old enough (she sure didn’t look it, but she was. I wished I knew what to think of that) to still believe in kami and kitsunes and all that sort of thing. Well, agree to disagree. And right now, I was looking forward to a bath.  
  
The trail wasn’t as steep as the main stair was. The rear of the hill was a lot shallower than the side that faced the town. Good. I didn’t want to get myself nice and clean and then work up a sweat all over again climbing back up to the top. Though, I thought with a glance up through the green canopy of the trees surrounding us on either side of the trail, I was going to be sweating a lot regardless of what I did today. And every day afterwards, probably.  
  
Well, I wouldn’t be Japanese if I wasn’t used to baking in the summer and freezing in the winter. And a private outdoor bath should be fun to relax in. Assuming nobody ever came up the hill.  
  
I looked around the hill as we climbed down it. The birds were going full-force, so early in the morning, singing and chirping and making more noise than I had ever heard them make before. It was nice. The trees extended a lot further down the north side of the hill than they did the south side, and I could see brightly-colored birds flying from tree to shrub to the ground and then back up.  
  
“Ah, here we are,” Granny said as we came to a flat stretch. I looked over her shoulder. “Our own natural bath.”  
  
It looked _very_ nice. There were brushes growing all around it, a green wall on every side except for where we were. The surface of the water was very calm, and I could see a small stone wall on the north side, that the water was slowly spilling over. And it was quite clear. I could look down and see the tunnel in the rock the water was coming out of.  
  
Then I looked at Granny. She had already started to undress, shrugging out of her robe and stepping out of her sandals. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath them, and I blushed a bit, feeling my cheeks heat as I saw her butt.  
  
I shook my head. We were here to _bathe_. Why wouldn’t she get naked? Why wouldn’t I? I started to undress as well, pulling my shirt off of my body as Granny laid out the soaps and shampoos I had brought with me and was letting her use.  
  
I quickly stepped into the water and shivered a bit. I had been hoping for a hot spring, even though I hadn’t smelled any sulfur. But this was just regular water. It was a bit chilly on the body. I could feel my nipples stiffening as I pushed myself to the far side of the spring, letting Granny climb in as well.  
  
“Oh, this is nice,” Granny said, sinking in without even a shiver. “It’s been so long since I shared the bath with someone else. Not since Mother died.” She nodded at the stone wall. “We built that, you know,” she continued. “I couldn’t have been any older than you, one summer day.” She sighed, her yellow eyes staring off in to the glimpses of the countryside I could see through the bushes and trees. “Mother and Kei and I, making it big enough for the three of us.”  
  
I nodded, staring at her. She seemed a bit sad, before she shook her head and made her long, red hair go flying. She grinned at me, reaching behind herself to grab the basket of toiletries.  
  
“So, Kyouko,” she said, tossing me a bar of soap, “what are your plans for the day?”  
  
I started cleaning myself as I thought about it. Granny had told me all kinds of interesting things to do and see on the island in the years we had been writing each other. And I’d want to make sure to record myself doing plenty of them. But for today…  
  
“I think I’ll be going back into the village,” I said. “I should get to know the…”  
  
I trailed off, glancing downwards. The water was clear. It was _very_ clear. And that meant that I could see what was on my skin.  
  
“What on earth?” I asked as I shot up, splashing Granny with some water. “What is this?”  
  
There was a _mark_ on my belly. Well, on my crotch. My pubic hair had entirely disappeared, and it- I pressed a hand against it, the tip of my fingers pressing against my pussy. My skin felt completely and utterly smooth. I withdrew my hand and looked down at it again.  
  
“The kitsune mark,” Granny said, leaning forward to stare at my crotch. I blushed a bit, but there was no point in hiding when she had already gotten a good eyeful, was there? “I said that you would find it.”  
  
I stared at her, then at the mark, then back at her. It was a red, a _bright_ red mark, spreading from hip to hip. My fingers tapped my skin as I counted. Nine red tails, seeming to sprout from my crotch.  
  
I grabbed the bar of soap and started furiously scrubbing. I worked up a lather, soap dripping from my skin, but I could still see the markings underneath the film. I jumped into the water, not carrying if I was polluting the spring with soap. Then I tried again.  
  
“It’s not going to come off like that,” Granny said, resting a hand on my shoulder and gently grabbing my arm. She lifted it up out of the water and plucked the bar of soap from my hand. “It’s going to stay there until the kitsune leaves you.” I looked up at her. “Although some things will never come back.”  
  
I followed the gesture of her head and looked down. It was pretty obvious what she was talking about. I blushed hard, staring at Granny’s hairless crotch. There wasn’t even stubble there. My gaze fell a bit lower and then I turned my head away, my cheeks heating, feeling like a furnace.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Granny said, sitting down behind me and wrapping me in a hug, drawing me backwards so that my head rested against her breasts. “Nobody should be seeing that unless you let them.” And I was _not_ going to be flashing random people here. “And when you go back home, you won’t even have that.”  
  
I groaned. That was… okay, Granny was the only person who was going to know about this _anyways_. I could… live with it, more or less. And since it didn’t feel like _anything_, maybe I could just put it out of my mind. It wasn’t as it I was going to be pulling my skirt down to check out my crotch several times a day _anyway_. It would all just be… something I could live with. Yeah.  
  
I stared up at the patch of blue sky above the spring, framed by the trees. Okay, either Granny had some kind of magic marker and was a _really_ good artist, and I had slept _really_ deeply last night. Or, well, the kitsune thing really was real. I supposed it didn’t matter either way, when it came to getting this off of me. Either Granny was right, and this would go away on its own. Or it was some kind of ink, and it would _wash_ away on its own.  
  
Until then, I would just have to somehow resist the urge to pull my skirt and underwear off in front of people, and nobody would ever have to know. Somehow, I thought that I could manage to do that.  
  
I sat up, pulling away from Granny. I spun around to look at her. She was looking at me, her body glistening with moisture, and her red hair limply hanging down from her back. There was a small smile on her face.  
  
“Okay, Granny,” I said, looking at her. “Thank you for your help.” I ran a hand through my own hair, and felt the wet strands sliding through my fingers. “Shall we get cleaned up?”  
  
“Yes,” Granny said. “And then breakfast, and then you can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you like.” She winked at me. “I know how you young folk can be.”  
  
I had a feeling that Granny’s interests ran a lot more towards what ‘young folks’ were supposed to be than mine did. It hardly seemed like a good idea to point that out, though. Instead, I kept on cleaning myself off, wondering what else the day was going to hold.

*******

An hour and half later, I was sitting on the staircase, just a few steps down from the gate that separated the temple from the outside world. I was looking out over the view. And it was a _gorgeous _view.  
  
The white stone of the staircase stretched out below me, in long twists and turns. At the bottom of it, I could see a couple walking past it, small dust clouds getting kicked up as they traveled into town along the dirt road.  
  
Lifting my gaze, I looked at their destination. Past the grove of fruit trees, I could see the town, the sun shining down on the tile roofs and illuminating the streets as people went about their lives. And beyond that? The sea.  
  
The beautiful, _beautiful_ sea, the sun shining down on the blue waves, the reflection so bright in places I had to shield my eyes to protect them from the glare. I could see a few boats dotted along the water, some moving, some staying still. It was probably the prettiest thing I had ever seen.  
  
I brought my camera up and took a few photos. I wouldn’t be able to print them out until I got back home, but even now, it was nice to know that I wouldn’t have to rely only on my memory to remember what I saw here. I snapped a few more photos of the village, and then sighed, tilting my head back and soaking up the rays of the sun.  
  
My first letter to Kyosuke was sitting in my pocket. I had meant to write to him last night, but, well, things had gotten a bit… yes. And it wasn’t as if he was going to raise a stink over receiving a letter with today’s date on it instead of yesterday. Especially since the ferry only came every two days to pick up the mail anyway.  
  
The letter talked a lot about how beautiful the island was and how quaint and homey Granny’s home and temple were. No mention of anything kitsune related, of course. Granny had been quite right when she said that only she and I ever needed to know about it.  
  
I stretched and stood up. I placed the digital camera in a spot of shade, and started down the steps into the village. It was going to be a lovely, _lovely_ day, and I wasn’t going to let my worries over smoke and nonsense bring me down. Ha, I was going to let my _feet_ bring me down. And then bring me back up, which promised to be _much_ less amusing.  
  
Still, that was hours into the future. For now, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I was feeling full of energy. Time to see what the village had in store for me.

*******

I looked around the village streets. Plenty of people were glancing at me, even though I was dressed almost the same as them. Well, that wasn’t a surprise. I was the new person, and that probably wasn’t going to change a bit for my entire summer stay.  
  
I wandered around the village streets, seeing the shops and houses and all. It was _very_ nice, and _very_ different from home. From time to time I could even see livestock, chickens fluttering and squawking in cages and some sheep bleating in their paddock, a dusty green square right in between two houses.  
  
The animals held my attention a lot less than the people did, though. Especially the men. Quite a few of them had dressed to, um, beat the head. Short sleeves, tight shirts, it was having a bit of an effect on me. It would have had a lot more of an effect if I had allowed myself to stare at them for very long. But whenever my gaze betrayed me, and I started to stare at the moving muscles underneath a man’s skin, I caught myself and forced my gaze aside to stare at _anything_ else.  
  
I pressed my thighs together as I sat down at an outside table for one of the village’s two restaurants. Maybe wearing a skirt today hadn’t been such a good choice. I could feel the wind blowing up my legs and tickling my thighs in a _very_ distracting manner.  
  
I slowly sipped the tea I had bought, watching the villagers walk past me. A number of them were looking at me as well, though I didn’t see any of the lust in their gazes that I was shamefully aware was present in mine. They were just looking at the new girl. And that was completely understandable.  
  
I looked up as a man sat down at the other chair the table had. I blinked, before I recognized him. It was the man from yesterday, the one Granny had paid to carry my extra suitcase. And his name was…  
  
“Hello again,” he rumbled, flashing me a quick smile. “It’s Kyouko, isn’t it?”  
  
“Um, yes,” I said, wondering if this was just another round of ‘gawk at the newcomer’. “And your name is… Ryu, right?”  
  
“Yep,” he said, smiling easily. “And my sister, Ren, was the one who took your order.”  
  
I turned around in my seat and stared into the dark confines of the restaurant. Now that he mentioned it, I thought he was right. The waitress had looked a lot like him. Tall, with light brown hair, and with a broad face. I turned back to Ryu.  
  
“Well, I like the tea,” I started to say.  
  
“Brewed my brother Ryoga,” he said with another smile and nod.  
  
“And I’m sure that if I order anything else here I’ll like that as well,” I said, taking another sip. “Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?”  
  
“Well,” he said, shifting from side to side, a flash of _something_ crossing his face. “You’re old Kimiko’s niece or something?”  
  
“Great-niece,” I said, knowing that we looked more like cousins than anything else. “Yes.”  
  
He stared at me for a long, _long_ minute, long enough for me to start to get uncomfortable with how intently he was looking at me. I started to squirm underneath his gaze, before he nodded and stood up.  
  
“Well, I suppose it will be nice to get some new blood into the place,” he said finally, tucking his chair back in underneath the table. “But I’ve got to go pick up some food. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you around, Kyouko.”  
  
I nodded and watched him leave, frowning. What had _that_ been about? And as I watched him go, my mind moved to a slightly different direction before I could stop it. Or my eyes did, dipping down to stare at his butt as he moved. Then I shook my head, doing my best to clear my mind of those thoughts.  
  
I gulped down the tea and decided that I might have seen enough of the village for now. Besides, as an… old lady living all by herself, I was sure Granny needed some help back at her home. That there couldn’t possibly be any kind of distracting thoughts around her barely entered my thoughts at all.  
  
As I walked back through the village, I scratched at my head. I was starting to feel a bit itchy along my scalp. Oh man, I hoped that Granny’s beds didn’t have lice in them or anything. _That_ would be an instant deal breaker.  
  
Though it might be something else, instead. Because for some reason the small of my back was itching as well, in pretty much the same way. Like it was _underneath_ my skin. As I walked along the worn stone streets, I scratched underneath my shirt as well. Well, maybe that would go away on its own, soon enough.  
  
And maybe, well, if I took _care_ of my needs, I could stop being distracted by how attractive so many of the men here were. Maybe I should do that. _After_ I helped Granny with any chores around the house, of course. I was _not_ the kind of girl who was going to go sneak off and masturbate instead of helping a relative do some house work.  
  
I took a deep breath, the smell of the sea and the enticing scent of fresh bread from the bakery I was walking past mingling together in my nose. Yes, that was a good plan. I had seen what the village had to offer, and now to help my grand-aunt. And then maybe see about satisfying _me_.  
  
And then I would still have the rest of the day and the rest of the summer to spend.

*******

It was a bit embarrassing, masturbating out in the forest. But Granny’s home was too small for me to have any real privacy there. And at least there were so many brushes and shrubs and trees everywhere that there was no way anyone could see me. I’d hear them coming from a kilometer away.  
  
I sat down on the blanket I had borrowed, and leaned backwards. I closed my eyes, and started running my hands up and down my body, over my clothes. Yes, that felt _nice_. Very, very nice. I wasn’t usually this responsive to my own touch, but I wasn’t complaining. The only thing I was _actually_ worried about, instead of worrying about if I should be worrying about it (someone seeing me) was the itching I was still feeling on my scalp and lower back. But that wasn’t nearly enough to stop me.  
  
A slurry of half-formed images danced through my head as I ran my fingers along my body. They all went by so fast I didn’t have the time to concentrate on any one idea. And I didn’t try. With how nice I was feeling, why put the effort into narrowing something down?  
  
I lifted my blouse off of my head, glancing around to make sure that, yes, I was all alone out here. I shivered, feeling the light breeze blowing over my body. Then I started touching myself again, focusing on my upper body and breasts this time.  
  
Maybe it was being outside, but my chest seemed a bit more _sensitive_ than it had been. I gasped, as my fingers pressed through my bra, touching myself. My legs twitched, drawing together before separating again.  
  
For an instant, I wondered what it would be like to have someone else touching my body. Half-formed thoughts of Kyosuke, Ryu, faceless men, they all appeared for a few seconds before I drove them off, shaking my head back and forth. There was no need to think about something like that. Not when I could just focus on how _sensitive_ my body felt right now.  
  
I slowly undressed, pausing between removing each article of clothing to stroke my skin, pressing against my sensitive spots. It felt _nice_. Towards the end, I removed my panties pretty quickly, not wanting them to get any wetter than they already were. And I had to say, it felt _nice_ to get my bra off. It had been feeling so tight and close for the past few hours. Letting my breasts hang free felt _very_ nice.  
  
I glanced around the small grove I was in once more, reassuring myself that I was _alone_. That there was nobody here to see me, that I might as well be doing this in my own bed at home, safe and sound.  
  
And then I kept on touching myself, being _far_ more daring than I ever had before. I spread my legs wide, resting one hand in between my thighs, my palm pressed against my wet folds and my fingers slightly twitching back and forth. My other hand was playing with my breasts, gently kneading them and stroking my stiff nipples.  
  
I looked down at my stomach, and then pulled my head back up. The mark or tattoo or _whatever_ it was hadn’t faded a bit since I had noticed it. Well, I wasn’t going to bring my mood down by worrying over that.  
  
My entire body was feeling so much more sensitive than it had, ever before. I quietly moaned, feeling the lust boiling up inside of me. I carefully rested a finger against my entrance, rubbing it back and forth. It was quickly covered in my own arousal.  
  
And then I slid it into me. And _that_ felt wonderful. My eyes opened wide as I gasped, feeling the bolt of pure _sensation_ that ran through me. For a minute, I forgot all about the itching I was still feeling, as I shivered in place, feeling myself rocking back and forth.  
  
_Good, good_, the familiar, feminine voice said, making me stiffen. _It’s not much but I’ll take- hey! What are you doing?_  
  
Someone _was_ watching me! I quickly slammed my legs shut and held my arms in front of my body, awkwardly reaching around for my clothes. I didn’t know who, I didn’t know how, but someone was talking to me as I masturbated. And I was _not_ going to give them a free show!  
  
_Oh, don’t be like that,_ the voice said, sounding as if it was pouting. _You think I haven’t seen your naked body before? You and Kimiko gave me a _great_ show when you were bathing together_.  
  
I rubbed my ears with my hands, trying to shut out the voice. It didn’t work. At all. In fact, the voice was even somewhat crisper and clearer with my hands pressing down against my ears then it was when I could hear birdsong and the like.  
  
I stopped trying to cover my ears, and started going for my clothes, whipping my head around, looking for the source of the voice. I didn’t see anyone. Or where anyone could be hiding. Yes, there were bushes, but I could still see through them, enough that a full-grown person couldn’t be hiding in them.  
  
_You really should get back to work,_ the voice said_, _the earlier surprise vanished_, after all, how else will you get a beautiful tail to swish around and stroke?_  
  
“Not listening, shut up, don’t perv on me,” I said, grabbing at my clothes while trying not to flash too much skin to wherever this woman was. And knowing that there was nothing I could do to hide my butt from her gaze.  
  
I ran into a problem when I was fastening my bra. I _couldn’t_ fasten my bra. I gave it another yank, and then hissed through my teeth at the pain. I looked down at my chest, and saw that my pale blue bra was pressing against my breasts, a _lot_ tighter than it really should. And I still couldn’t hook the straps together behind my back.  
  
_I see you’ve discovered the first of my _many_ blessings_, the voice said in my head. _Just a mere thank you will suffice, to let me know you properly appreciate my gift to you_. The voice sounded smugger than anyone I had ever heard before.  
  
I sat down, letting the bra fall from my hands. I thought about trying it one more time, but why it would it work any better now than before? Not unless I found a way to make my breasts shrink.  
  
I stared down at my chest as I cupped my boobs in my hands. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel it through my breasts. Which, now that I was looking and touching them, were certainly, without a doubt, larger than they had been before. Not _much_ larger, my bra hadn’t fit because it was already kind of tight on me. But still large enough that there was no possible way I could deny that it had happened to me.  
  
I slumped down onto the towel, feeling my head spinning. I had grown, what, half a cup size since the bath this morning? Or even just in the past few minutes after I took the bra off? That wasn’t natural. I knew it wasn’t. And that meant…  
  
I couldn’t deny it any longer. Everything Granny had been telling me was true. Completely and utterly, one hundred percent true. There _was_ a kitsune, and she _was_ speaking to me telepathically and she _had_ left a mark on my belly.  
  
I clutched the sides of my head in my hands, trying to focus on my breathing and calming my pounding heart. All of the arousal that I had been feeling had vanished like a drop of dew underneath the sun. I looked down at the rest of my clothes, wondering if I was going to fit in _them_ either.  
  
There was only one way to find out. I grabbed them and pulled my blouse down over my body. _That_ still fit, thankfully. A bit tighter across the chest than it had been when I put it on this morning, but it still _fit_. I glanced down and sighed. A thin shirt was good for beating the summer heat, but it sure didn’t do a whole lot for hiding my nipples. Well, I had another half dozen bras waiting for me back at the complex, and nobody would have to know. Except…  
  
“You’re watching the entire thing, aren’t you?” I asked, twisting around to see if there was anywhere big enough for a fox to be hiding.  
  
_I go where I want and see what I want_, the kitsune said, sounding smug and pleased with herself. _Especially ever since you invited me in to share your body_. For a second, it was like I could feel the pressure of a hand on my cheek. And the cheek wasn’t the one on my _face_. I spun around, and there was nothing there.  
  
“Well, stop,” I said, grabbing my skirt. “Don’t you have anything else to do?”  
  
_Nothing’s that as entertaining as you trying to fasten your skirt_, the kitsune said.  
  
I glared at an empty patch of grass, and then yanked on my skirt again. I could just _barely_ get the hook on one end into the eye on the other hand. But it was a tight fit, and I was forced to pull my skirt higher up my waist, revealing more of my thighs, than I would have liked to. Great. My hips were increasing along with my bust. And what else was going to change? And would it change _back_?  
  
A sudden image of Granny entered my mind. Granny, who had a stunningly beautiful body, with large breasts and a narrow waist and thick hips and who was the priestess who normally asked the kitsune’s blessing. A connection formed and I scowled, looking up the hill at the wall I could see through the trees.  
  
I started climbing up the hill, not even bothering to grab my underwear and the towel. They could wait. Right now, I was worried about something a _lot_ more important.  
  
“Granny!” I called out as soon as I got into the complex. Nobody answered. The place seemed quiet and dead. “Grand-aunt Kimiko, are you there?”  
  
Grumbling, I stepped inside her house. Still no sign of life. Was she down in the village? Well, if she was, she’d be coming back here sooner or later.  
  
I checked inside her bedroom, just to be sure. And stopped. Inside her room was a large mirror, a bit faded and dusty. But certainly big enough to show all of my body. I stepped inside, wanting to see if anything _else_ had changed.  
  
I looked at my reflection, tugging the chain nearby to turn on the light. I looked like myself. Or at least, my face did, and that was the important thing. Then my eyes narrowed and I grabbed a lock of hair. My eyes crossed as I looked upward.  
  
I walked over to the window, still holding on to the strands of hair. Once sunlight was shining down on me, I was certain. My hair undeniably had a deep red tint to it. It wasn’t the pure, glossy black that I should have, the black I got from using the right conditioners and shampoos and taking care of it every single day.  
  
My face twitched, and I mouthed one of the better kind of curse words I knew. Then I let the lock fall from my fingers and brushed it back into place. I returned to the mirror, giving myself a _lot_ more careful study.  
  
The red tint was uniform, from the tip to my roots. Right now, it was only noticeable because I knew what color my hair _should_ be. But my mind kept on going to Granny’s shockingly red hair, and the vibrant shade of the marking on my belly. I was willing to bet that the kitsune planned to turn me into an anime character.  
  
I looked down at my breasts and my hips. Or maybe a _hentai_ character. That seemed a bit more likely, actually. I scowled. Well, she might be able to mess with my body, but there was no _way_ she was going to be able to get me to do anything I didn’t want to do. She’d be disappointed when she tried!  
  
Nodding firmly, and ignoring the laughter in the back of my mind, I stared at my reflection one last time. My skin might be a _bit_ clearer, but with how dusty the mirror was, it was hard to be sure. And clear, unblemished skin was something I _wouldn’t_ be complaining about.  
  
I turned around and left Granny’s room. I took two steps and ended up in _my_ room. I sat down on the bed and groaned. I looked around at the small confines of my room for the next few months. Two shelves of my books, my clothes (still mostly folded and sitting in their suitcases). And the small, kind of lumpy futon in the middle of the floor. It wasn’t much.  
  
I sighed as I sat down on the futon and ran a hand through my hair. At least it didn’t _feel_ any different. And what should I be doing now? Go find Granny? Write a letter to Kyosuke? Shout myself hoarse at the kitsune icon? Pack my things and run away? I had no idea.  
  
I drew my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. Then I rested my head on my knees. I stared at the blank, white wall in front of me.  
  
All of a sudden, I was ready to go home. Right _now_. I wanted to open the door and see my parents standing there and go to my room and never step out of it. I had fought so _hard_ for the past two years to finally come and visit Granny, and now I didn’t want to do a thing besides head back home and never think of her or the island ever again.  
  
I wiped a hand across my stinging eyes and shook my head. No, I wasn’t going to break down crying. I stood up and dusted myself off. I had put too much time and effort in coming here to go back now. I was going to stick it out, I was going to take all the appropriate photos, and all of my plans were going to _work_, just like they should!  
  
Nodding firmly, I stepped out into the main room of the house once more. Nobody was going to stop me. Not Granny, no matter how little she told me. And certainly not the kitsune. _She_ wasn’t going to slow me down, not one bit!  
  
I slipped my shoes on and stepped back outside. As my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight after the dark house, I saw a black shape at the gate. I rubbed my eyes and then held a hand over my forehead.  
  
It was Granny! Carrying a wicker basket full of food. _Just_ who I wanted to see. I walked towards her, my legs a bit stiff and my clenched hands swinging back and forth.  
  
The seriousness of my walk was robbed of its anger by how my braless breasts kept on shaking underneath my blouse. I started to blush as I felt my breasts swing back and forth, and my nipples rubbing against the material of the blouse. But I didn’t stop. And if Granny saw, then she didn’t comment.  
  
“Hello, Kyouko,” Granny said. “I’ve got us dinner.” She stopped and peered at me. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“How much am I going to change?” I asked, stopping in front of her and crossing my arms underneath my chest.  
  
“That depends on you,” Granny said, putting the basket of food down. She looked me over from head to toe. “Has something happened already?”  
  
“My bra doesn’t fit and my skirt is barely staying in place,” I said. “And my hair’s turning red.” I pointed to her. “I’m turning into _you_.”  
  
“Not… exactly,” Granny said, picking up the food basket again and leading me inside. “Your face is going to stay the same, of course.” She smiled at me quickly. “And your height, all of that. You’re going to stay looking like you, Kyouko.” She put the basket down on the kitchen table and looked at me. “But your natural beauty is just going to blossom, like a flower in the first bloom of spring.”  
  
I stared at her, not really believing her. Granny had left a _lot_ of things unsaid ever since I had arrived, and I had a feeling this was another one. Granny looked at my face and sighed.  
  
“And yes, the changes will mostly vanish after the Harvest Festival,” she said, running a hand through her own long, red hair. “You’ll need to be blessed by the spirit many, many times for your body to look like mine.” I opened my mouth to ask the obvious question. “Over _decades_, Kyouko. Not days.”  
  
I settled down. Either she was telling the truth about that, and I was fine over the long term, or she wasn’t, and there wasn’t anything I could do about it. I still didn’t really _like_ it.  
  
“Now the changes will come one at a time,” Granny said. “I’m sure you’ll notice when they do.” She ran a hand through the hair on top of her head. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. In fact,” she smiled, “it will feel quite, quite wonderful.”  
  
There was a certain air to her tone of voice that made me wonder just how _wonderful_ these changes would end up being. I shifted around, trying to remember what anime and storybooks had taught me about kitsunes. Nothing I could recall seemed to be very useful.  
  
“What are you talking about?” I asked, feeling the urge to bury my head in my hands. “What’s going to happen to me?”  
  
“Don’t _worry_,” Granny said, “it’s nothing that will hurt. Like I said, you’ll enjoy it.” My face made an expression like I had just bit a lemon as I waited to hear whatever was about to happen next. “The first time will be a pair of fox ears on your head,” my hands shot to the top of my head, over the twin itches. “And after that, you’ll grow tails.” Granny sighed again. “And they’ll be some really _lovely_ tails, too.”  
  
F-fox ears? Fox tails? On _me_? I, I was going to look like a _freak_. How was I going to be able to hide that? People were going to _know_.  
  
“Tails?” I squeaked, my hands going to the top of my butt. How would my clothes fit? What would people think? “H-how many?”  
  
“How many tails should a kitsune have?” Granny responded, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
Either a kitsune had one tail, but why would Granny use the plural for that. Or they had-  
  
“Nine tails?” I screeched, hands slipping through my clothes to rub at my spine. “I’m going to grow nine tails?” I buried my face in my hands.  
  
“Oh, don’t look like that,” Granny said, laughing. I glared at her. “_Those_ are going to go away at the end of the Harvest Festival.” She waved a hand at herself. “As you can see, they don’t stick around at _all_.”  
  
It was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I sagged in relief, even as I avoided thinking about how Granny would know about growing fox ears and tails. She only looked to be in her mid-twenties, but there was still stuff I didn’t want to think about a relative doing.  
  
“And the villagers know all about the kitsune’s blessing,” Granny added, handing me a mug of tea I hadn’t even seen her make. “They won’t think you’re a freak for having them.”  
  
They weren’t going to think I was a freak because I wasn’t going to _have_ a tail and ears. No way, no how. No otaku weirdness for _me_. I was going to make it through the rest of summer without having anything weird happen to me.. How hard could that be, anyways?

*******

I was sitting on the steps leading up the complex. It was another beautiful day, without a cloud in the sky. Sweat was already starting to form on my forehead as I sat on the steps, looking out over the island, village and sea.  
  
I was properly, sensibly dressed once again. And I hoped that I was going to _stay_ that way. I had on a new, looser bra, my skirt rested low enough on my hips that it was covering my legs down to my knees, and everything was _fine_. Sure, over the past few days, my boobs and my hips had been getting bigger, but they weren’t really _big_. Not like what I had noticed down in the grove. All of my clothes still fit, even if some of my pants were tough to get into. _Everything_ was _fine_.  
  
Except for the itching, of course. I was still squirming in place as I felt the pressure against my scalp and my spine. But that was _it_. The kitsune wasn’t doing a single thing to me.  
  
I closed my eyes, breathed in, and breathed out. Yes, everything was going _fine_. It was a lovely, lovely day, and I could spend it doing whatever I wanted. Especially since Granny had already left to go visit a hamlet on the other side of the island. I was all alone up here, and could do whatever I wanted. My fifth day on the island, and I had found myself enjoying each and every day, doing whatever I wanted to do. Well, I needed to go down into the village to drop pick up some sake for Granny, but that shouldn’t take too long. I’d do it in a few hours, and have lunch at the café again.  
  
And right now, just sitting in the sun, watching the island sounded absolutely perfect. I sighed and stretched out my legs, resting them on a step. Stone wasn’t the most comfortable thing to lay on, but I was feeling far too lazy to bother moving right now.  
  
There was nobody else in sight. Not along the road, and not in the village, either. At least, what I could see of the village, given the trees and buildings in the way. It was a perfect, peaceful moment. And I was going to enjoy it.  
  
I rested my hands on my stomach. My t-shirt had pulled up a bit, and I could feel my warm skin underneath my fingers. It felt nice, and I slowly stroked my fingers back and forth as I sat on the stairs.  
  
I made a soft sound as I realized just how good it felt to touch myself like this. My other hand started stroking my lower thigh, just above my kneecap. It meant I had to pull my skirt up a bit, but not by much. And out here, who was there to notice? I could easily tug it back down in time.  
  
My hand kept on stroking my stomach, moving back and forth in ever widening circles. It slid underneath my t-shirt and reached my breasts. I shivered, feeling the rush of pleasure that coursed through my body. It felt _good_. It felt really, really good.  
  
I slid my hand up underneath my shirt and properly grabbed my breast. I made a whining sound. I was so _sensitive_. And it felt so good. I kept on touching my chest, slowly kneading my breast through my bra.  
  
My other hand was sliding up my thigh, getting closer and closer to my- to the rest of my body. I was shivering. My body hadn’t ever felt so _good_ with so little work put in. And I didn’t want to stop. I kept on going, kept on touching myself, feeling the pleasure spreading through my body.  
  
I realized I was lazily masturbating. And out in the _open_, too, where anybody could see me. Not that there _was_ anybody in sight for kilometers. And they’d need to get pretty close to see what I was doing, and there was no way I could possibly miss seeing someone climbing up the stairs.  
  
I kept on going, slowly touching myself. I pulled my skirt up a _lot_, pretty much pillowing it up underneath me before sitting down on it. I looked down at my long, pale legs and swallowed, before looking back over the view. There were some signs of life in the village, but nothing _important_. Nobody was coming up the road to the shrine. I could keep on going.  
  
And I did. My fingers slid underneath my panties. I shivered, moaning as I felt how _wet_ I was, how the tingles of arousal flowed through me. My other hand was busy with my breasts, playing with them, pulling my bra down to get directly at them.  
  
I shivered and panted, feeling my hips twitching back and forth as I touched myself. It was feeling _really_ good. I was getting so close to an orgasm. And I had barely done anything at all.  
  
I slid my fingers inside of myself. I moaned, feeling the renewed intensity of _everything_. It was amazing. I kept on touching myself, feeling my orgasm getting closer and closer, moving so _quickly_. I had only been masturbating for five minutes. Normally, that meant I would barely have taken my clothes off. But here I was, about to _cum_.  
  
I wasn’t even really thinking of anything. I was just so _aroused_ that touching my body, without imagining that I was with Kyosuke or, or, or anyone was enough to get me to orgasm.  
  
“Oh!” I moaned, leaning forward, almost curling into a ball as I wrapped myself around my fingers. “Yes! YES!!!”  
I came. I came _hard_, and almost lost my balance, teetering over a long, painful fall. Then I rocked backwards and hit my back on the steps behind me. I gasped, feeling the orgasm rushing through my entire body, making me feel so good I almost started crying as the pleasure drove everything else out of my head for a few seconds.  
  
I lay flat on my back, staring at the blue sky as I shuddered and twitched. I slowly drew my fingers out of myself, and reached over to wipe them clean on the grass. Wow. _Wow_. That had been a _good_ orgasm. A _really_ good orgasm. I shivered and smiled. That was probably the best one I had gotten all year.  
  
I slowly pushed myself back up, and tugged my clothing back into position. Now that _that_ was taken care of, there was no sense in being lewd. My ears twitched in amusement at the thought.  
.  
.  
.  
_My ears?_ My hands shot up to the top of my head. My fingers wrapped around two triangular, sensitive, hair covered _things_ on top of my head. I didn’t _need_ to look to know what they were.  
  
_It’s about time_, the familiar voice of the kitsune said inside of my head. I stiffened, and looked around, _knowing_ how pointless that was. _Do you _know_ how hard it was to stay quiet for the past few days and not share with you my wisdom?_  
  
I sprang to my feet and started up the stairs, shivering as I felt the air move over the fox ears in a _very_ unfamiliar way. And as I ran, I realized how my body was moving. How _parts_ of my body were moving. My boobs were _really_ digging into my bra now, and my panties felt pretty tight on me. I had grown. _Again_. And _again_, it was concentrated in a few sections.  
  
“Change me back,” I hissed underneath my breath. “Get rid of these!”  
  
_No_.  
  
I scowled, wondering what other answer I had been expecting. It wasn’t as if I had _any_ leverage over her. I could probably piss her off by burning that icon, but that would just make her mad. And make things worse.  
  
I barely remembered to take off my shoes as I stepped inside the house. I went straight to Granny’s bedroom, and looked in the mirror once again.  
  
It was obvious. It was really, _really_ obvious. A pair of fox ears were on top of my head. They were a good five, maybe seven centimeters wide, and almost as tall, sitting on top of me, taking up most of my scalp. The fur, or hair or whatever the proper word for it was, was a reddish color, without much black in it. Just like the rest of my hair was.  
  
I rested my head against the surface of the mirror, feeling the cool glass press against my forehead. My new ears twitched, the very tips of them pressing against the glass.  
  
_You look better like this_, the voice inside my head said, sounding pleased with herself_. You need some lovely, fluffy tails to go with it, of course_. I could _picture_ the smug smile she had. _But you’ll get those soon enough_.  
  
I glared at my reflection, wishing the kitsune was there for me to _properly_ glare at her. Instead, I just heard some faint laughter.  
  
And I still had to go down into the village to pick up the sake. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and watched the fox ears twitch. I didn’t have _anything_ that would hide them. And even if I did, wearing a hood would be very conspicuous. And hot. Very, very hot.  
  
I reached up and ran my fingers along the edges of the ears again. And shivered. They were _sensitive_. Very sensitive, far more than I would have expected. And sensitive in a certain way, too. Like I was rubbing my breasts instead of a pair of fox ears.  
  
I sighed. But Granny _had_ said that the villagers knew about this sort of thing. That they wouldn’t be surprised to see me with fox ears. I squirmed in embarrassment. I just hoped that they didn’t know _exactly_ how I got those ears. I didn’t want people to know that I had been masturbating. That was just much too embarrassing.  
  
Maybe, maybe they wouldn’t ask. Yes, that would be ideal. I’d draw on my student council president experience and glare anyone who commented down into submission. _Perfect_. A bunch of big, muscular men who I couldn’t get put into detention were _certain_ to be forced into silence by my glare.  
  
Oh _boy_.

*******

I walked through the village streets, my back stiff and my face set in a stern frown. I could feel my ears twitching on top of my head, despite my best efforts to keep them still. They didn’t seem to be any better at hearing than my regular, human set of ears. They were just a _lot_ more noticeable.  
  
But I wasn’t going to let myself feel ashamed or embarrassed over this. Especially because, according to Granny, they weren’t going away for _months_. I was just going to have to be strong and keep myself dignified. If I kept myself impressive and impassive, people wouldn’t dare to comment on the twitching, red fox ears on top of my head.  
  
“_Oh my god!”_ A voice squealed right behind me. “_They’re_ so _cute!_”  
  
A blush slowly spread across my face as I turned around. I could _see_ everyone in the street either looking at me, or at the source of the squealing. My face was entirely red by the time I saw who was talking.  
  
It was Ren, the waitress. I was right outside her family’s restaurant, and she was holding a try to her chest as she stared at the top of my head. I shot her my best glare, but she didn’t even seem to notice.  
  
“Can I touch them?” She asked, taking a step towards me and raising her hand.  
  
Ren was a few years older than me, and a few years younger than Ryu. And right now, she didn’t look it. At _all_. Instead, she looked like she was twelve years old as she stared at the fox ears. I glared at her, and then at everyone around me. It seemed like half the village was on this street, all of a sudden.  
  
“Oh!” Ren said, her eyes widening. “Um, would you like to have a seat and order something?”  
  
I looked around the street. There were _thick_ crowds, all of a sudden, laughing and smiling behind their hands. I looked back at Ren, who had lifted her eyes to the top of my head again.  
  
“A seat inside,” I got out. I immediately started towards the restaurant door, and Ren took a few seconds to catch up with me. “And, just, give me some red bean soup.”  
  
I quickly sat down on the rearmost table. One which, luckily, was out of easy sight of the door and window. I looked up at Ren, who was still hovering over me, and still looking at the top of my head. I sighed, and rested my head in my hands for a minute. Then I looked back up at her.  
  
“And yes, you can touch them,” I groaned.  
  
“Thank you, Ms. Kiryuin!” Ren said, her hands flashing out to grab my ears. I moaned, and then blushed.  
  
She was surprisingly gentle, and it felt surprisingly good. I sat up straight, my hands going to the table edge and holding on _tight_. I stared straight ahead, seeing Ren’s body moving slightly out of the corner of my eye as she touched my ears.  
  
I had a couple of reasons for not looking at her right now. The main one was that the erotic feeling I had gotten from touching my ears back at Granny’s house were coming back, a _lot_ stronger this time. But I _really_ didn’t want to speak, because I wasn’t sure I’d be able to keep the arousal out of my voice.  
  
“Ms. Kimiko lets me touch her ears too,” Ren said chattily, as her fingers kneaded and stroked my ears. “Ever since I was this high,” she held a hand around her knees. “And play with her tails, too.” She laughed. “They always look so _cute_ and pretty.” She sighed happily, holding one ear between two fingers and running her hand up and down along the length. I felt my cheeks getting redder and redder. “And they’re supposed to be so _sensitive_.”  
  
“Mrgh,” I said, pressing my legs together tightly underneath the table.  
  
_Yes, my glorious ears do more than just let me hear things_, the self-satisfied voice of the kitsune said in my ear. _They look pretty and they feel nice too.  
_  
I scowled, and didn’t answer that. There wasn’t a _need_ to answer that. Instead, I breathed in and out, and kept my voice as level as I could.  
  
“Ren?” I asked, barely keeping myself from moaning, “the soup?”  
  
“Oh, right!” Ren said, letting go of my ears. “One sec!”  
  
It only took a few seconds for her to deliver the order to her older brother, but by then, thankfully, the food for the customers outside was ready, and she had to go and deliver it. That let me calm down. I breathed out, feeling the red slowly fading from my face. And the arousal slowly ebbing out of my body.  
  
Was I always going to be that… sensitive, getting my ears touched like that? And what would my tails be like? No, they wouldn’t be _like_ anything, because I wasn’t going to cum again! I nodded, uncomfortably aware of just how close I had gotten to having an… incident right here in the restaurant.  
  
I looked up as the door opened. Ryu was there, with Ren right behind him. I mostly kept my face calm as Ren made a beeline towards me, stepping around her brother. And then Ryu followed her, heading straight for me.  
  
“That’s a nice look you’ve got going,” Ryu said, nodding at me. He craned his head, and I realized he was looking for any tails. I scowled and leaned forward a bit, showing that there was nothing there. “I was starting to wonder if you’d be getting anything at all.” He laughed, sitting down across from me as his sister hovered right next to me. “Heh, your great-aunt usually had a full set the day after she did the ritual.”  
  
Okay, _wow_, I did not want to think about Granny touching herself ten times in a row to get all nine tails and the ears. I shifted around, kind of trapped in my seat by Ren standing right next to me, her fingers twitching. And trapped in the restaurant by all the people still outside.  
  
I looked at Ryu. He must have been doing something strenuous before coming in here. His arms gleamed with sweat, highlighting the impressive amounts of muscles he had along his body. He wasn’t built _big_, not like the grotesquely over muscled bodybuilders I saw on TV, he just looked like he lifted and moved heavy things every day of the week.  
  
…And he was kind of handsome. I shifted around in my seat. My fidgeting got a lot more severe as Ren reached down and started gently stroking my ears again. She touched the back, the front, the sides of them, her hands were _all_ over my head. And it felt _good_.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell her to stop, that it was too embarrassing to do this in front of someone else. Instead, a long, _low_ moan came out. I blushed a bright scarlet shade and slapped my hands over my mouth.  
  
Both Ren and Ryu laughed. She let out a giggle, like water running over rocks. Ryu’s laugh was a lot deeper and louder. He smiled at me, and I was barely able to meet his gaze. And it wasn’t helped by Ren still stroking my ears, sending tingles through my entire body.  
  
Once again, I pressed my thighs together, and took a long, _deep_ drink of the glass of water Ren had set down in front of me. I was almost shaking from the sensations I was feeling, the pleasure flowing down from the top of my head. I was feeling horny and turned on. And that there was an attractive, muscular guy a few years older than me right across the table from me wasn’t helping. At _all_.  
  
The lack of help didn’t change a bit as I felt him accidently slide his foot along mine. I stiffened, somehow not already sitting as straight as I could, and I looked at him. He looked back blankly as he leaned backwards in his seat.  
  
The call came from the kitchen for my miso soup, and Ren hurried off to get it. I sagged in relief, horribly aware that my pussy was wet, my thighs were twitching and my nipples were stiff. I had _never_, not once, been this turned on in front of a guy before. And I had a feeling he _knew_ how turned on I was.  
  
“You know,” Ryu said. “Kimiko always said that the kitsune gives you certain appetites.” _I wouldn’t call it that,_ the voice inside my head said. _It’s more that I let you enjoy what you should be doing already_. I ignored her and looked at Ryu. “Have you noticed a certain… desire?”  
  
I didn’t know what he was talking about. Seriously, I didn’t have a clue. I shook my head back and forth.  
  
“Really?” Ryu asked, leaning forward. “So the thought of getting to suck on my cock doesn’t do anything for you?”  
  
My face twitched and I opened my mouth to really tear a strip off of his hide. Then my brain started _thinking_. Or, at least, presenting me with some images. Of me down on my knees in front of Ryu. Of his large, thick penis right in front of my face. Of how it would smell, feel, and taste. What it would taste like to wrap my lips around it. And then, even better, what it would be like to actually taste his semen, the thick, salty taste filling my mouth as I swallowed.  
  
If I hadn’t already been sitting down, my legs would have gone out from underneath me. That was a _tempting_ image, probably the single hottest thing I had ever pictured. With the surge of arousal that had flowed through me for a second, I had almost cum, from how turned on my body still was from Ren’s ministrations.  
  
And I didn’t know _why_. I had never done _anything_ like that before. Kyosuke wasn’t that kind of guy, and I wasn’t that kind of girl. I didn’t even look at porn featuring that kind of thing.  
  
“Because the old priestess,” Ryu said as Ren came back with my soup, “she was always _super_ eager to give people a blowjob.” He chuckled. “I think every guy on the island got his first-.”  
  
“Ryu,” Ren hissed, hitting the side of her brother’s head with her elbow, “don’t be crass!” She set the bowl of soup down in front of me and smiled. “Here you are, Miss! Enjoy the meal.” She looked at the top of my head and her fingers twitched.  
  
I sighed as tugged the bowl closer to me. At least that was a lot more manageable than having to think of an answer to Ryu’s… whatever the proper term for what Ryu was saying was.  
  
“I’m afraid my ears are feeling a bit sore,” I said, lying through my teeth. “Would you mind leaving them alone for a while?”  
  
“Aw,” Ren said, looking like I had kicked a puppy in front of her. “Alright.”  
  
She sighed heavily and turned to go. I wasn’t able to keep my fox ears from twitching, and a smile appeared on her face. She left, giggling in delight. I turned back to Ryu, the soup still cooling in front of me.  
  
“And I haven’t been having any kinds of urges like that,” I said, my cheeks heating a bit as I lied through my teeth. “And I don’t appreciate the insinuation that I would be, either.”  
  
Ryu gave me a skeptical look. A _very_ skeptical look, his eyes flicking from my eyes to my ears down to my body. I kept my gaze as steely and hard as I could as I looked back at him. Finally, he nodded and sighed, sliding out of the booth.  
  
“If you say so,” he said, stretching as he stood up. “At any rate, I’m glad that there’s a new face around.” He looked down at me, my head only coming up to his stomach. My ears managed to reach his chest. “Guess I’ll be seeing you around.”  
  
I nodded as he left, and turned back to the soup. I breathed in, breathed out, and started to eat. And as I ate, I thought about what to do for the rest of the day. Pick up Granny’s sake, drop off the letter, and head back to the shrine, I supposed.   
  
At least making the trip up and down those stairs was getting easier. Practice was paying off, I supposed. I was probably going to be the in best shape I had ever been in my life by the time summer ended.  
  
As I ate, I looked around the restaurant. It was a nice little place, though I could see why people would want to eat outside. The key word was _little_. I was at one of the two spots that could hold more than a single person. The rest of the space was taken up with baskets and barrels of food. It did give the room a _very_ nice smell, though.  
  
I sighed as I sat back against the booth wall as I ate. If it wasn’t for the kitsune thing, this place really would be an island paradise. The kind I wouldn’t have thought existed except in movies. Everything was beautiful here, the people were mostly well-meaning, it was all just so grand.  
  
Although I was missing home, just a bit. Home, where kitsunes weren’t messing with my body, and people didn’t think that I wanted to give out oral sex to people. I paused in my meal for a moment there, swallowing as the sudden urge to go find Ryu again washed over me really, _really _strongly. Then the moment passed, and I kept on eating, a touch mechanically. Maybe I should make a call back home when I went back to the shrine. (And my, it felt weird not having my cell phone right with me at every waking minute.)  
  
Yes, hearing a familiar voice could help me.

*******

I wiggled around a bit on the blanket I was sitting on. Even sitting down on it, I could feel the hardness of the tiles underneath me. I looked around me, feeling the sun on my face and the wind tugging at my ears. I was _very_ high up.  
  
I had climbed to the top of Granny’s home to make this call. Cell reception was very, very bad on the island, and I wanted to be at the highest point I could if I was going to make a call back home.  
  
And I was thinking I should have done this sooner. There was a _beautiful_ view up here, in every single direction, without the wall or the trees to block the view. To my south, there was the village and the ocean. To my north, there forests and hills, places I still hadn’t visited. And to the west and east, farms, huge squares of wet rice paddies and golden grain. Stunning, completely stunning.  
  
I sighed in satisfaction, before pulling out the cell phone. There were only a few bars on the screen, but I would have to make do. I punched in Kyosuke’s number. I stared out over the view as I heard the phone ring. This place really did have the perfect landscape.  
  
“Hello?” I straightened up as I heard Kyosuke’s voice on the other end. “Kyouko?”  
  
“Ah, Kyosuke!” I said, brightly, adjusting my position on the blanket slightly. “How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m doing well, Kyouko,” he said, in his usual soft, non-committal tone. “It’s very hot up here in the city. How are you doing?”  
  
“Fine, just fine,” I said, only lying a _bit_ to him. If I told him about the kitsune and my ears and all of that, he’d think I was crazy. “This place is _beautiful_, Kyosuke,” I said, turning my head a bit to look at the green forests, rising up and up in the distance. “The parks in Tokyo can’t even begin to compare.”  
  
“It sounds wonderful,” Kyosuke said. “I’d love to come there and see things with you.”  
  
Yes, that was _not_ happening. Granny had said that these ears would vanish before I went back home. And that meant that the only person to ever know about them on the mainland would be _me_. Absolutely nobody else.  
  
“What have you been up to?” I asked, leaning back against the peak of the roof.  
  
As Kyosuke filled me in on how he was spending his summer vacation, I closed my eyes. It was a relief to hear a familiar voice on the line. Someone nice and calming and not at _all_ connected with how my life seemed to be turning into a hentai.  
  
“I’m sure it must have been very nice, visiting your cousins,” I said, nodding along as Kyosuke talked.  
  
I shifted around. I was starting to feel a bit strange, hearing Kyosuke’s voice in my ear. Even with the breeze blowing against me, I was feeling sort of _warm_ inside. A kind of warmth, like, well… I was starting to get turned on.  
  
And that was weird, right? Normally, Kyosuke _never_ put thoughts of lust in my head. And I was more or less certain that any arousal he felt for me he kept to himself. He was a good boyfriend like that.  
  
But now… I felt my legs twitching as thoughts of Kyosuke kept on entering my head, thoughts I never had of him before. The couple of times we had gone to the pool together and I had let him admire me in my bikini, and what he had looked like himself in his swim trunks.  
  
I felt my free hand moving up and down my thighs. I frowned and stopped that. I had already masturbated once today, and look where that got me! There was no need for me to do so again. I was just going to have a nice, normal phone call with Kyosuke, and that was _that_.  
  
“Oh, um,” I said, aware that Kyosuke had stopped talking. “Granny is… not what I was expecting,” I said, understating things somewhat. “She’s a lot more vivacious than I had thought she would have been.”  
  
“She sounded like quite the interesting person even in the letters you shared,” Kyosuke said, his voice wavering a bit and hissing with static as the connection weakened. “It must be fun, talking to someone who’s lived on such a remote island for her entire life.”  
  
I nodded, aware that my hand had started moving again. I slammed my legs together, trapping my hand in between my knees. I did my best not to give a hint of doing that to Kyosuke, as I related a story Granny had shared over dinner about how she had been in her thirties the first time she had made a phone call.  
  
Somehow, the topic drifted around to whether there were any good swimming spots on the island, and if Kyosuke had been to any of the Tokyo pools yet. That… proved to be a bit of a challenge for me. I squirmed around on the rooftop, once more picturing Kyosuke in his swim trunks, his slim body mostly on display for me.  
  
My legs came apart, and my hand drifted up the inside of my thighs, pressing down on my skirt. I wasn’t able to focus enough to stop it, and soon found it pressing down against my crotch, through my skirt. I closed my eyes and felt lust starting to slowly rise up inside of me. How _weird_, to be feeling turned on while talking to my boyfriend.  
  
But I was. And I knew the risks, too, but I just wasn’t able to stop myself. It felt so _good_ to touch myself, to rub against my pussy through my skirt and panties. Well, I was sure I’d be able to stop myself in time before I came. How hard could it be _not_ to orgasm? I spent almost every part of every single day _not_ orgasming.  
  
I nodded as I slipped my hand underneath my skirt, pressing more directly against myself. It felt _good_. I gasped.  
  
“Kyouko?” Kyosuke asked in my ear. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No, no,” I said, shaking my head. “Keep on going, Kyosuke. Keep on talking.”  
  
I kept on masturbating as I listened to his voice. I could _picture_ him with me. The two of us in my bedroom back home, him and me pressed together, our hands gliding over each other. I clamped my mouth shut, making sure I didn’t make any awkward sounds as I pictured Kyosuke’s light brown hair tickling against my forehead as we kissed.  
  
Before, when that had happened, it had just been a bit inconvenient. But now? It sounded nice, feeling him pressing against me. And having more than just his hair brushing against me.  
  
I was shocked at how wet I was as my finger pressed against me. I could feel my arousal climbing higher and higher inside of me. And Kyosuke didn’t seem to have the slightest idea of what I was doing. He just kept on talking about how hot and humid the summer in Tokyo was. I nodded along, picturing his shirt sticking to his slender frame with sweat.  
  
I was running one finger along my clitoris, slowly stroking the sensitive nub. I had two more fingers inside of me, slowly pumping back and forth. It felt good. It felt _really_ good. But I was still a long way off from cumming, so I could keep on going.  
  
“Yes,” I said, my voice not level at _all_. I had to hope that the bad connection would hide it. “There’s some very nice people here.” I shut my eyes, Ryu’s face (and Ryu’s muscles) suddenly popping into my mind. “They’re kind of… nosy, though,” I continued, my ears twitching as they remembered Ren stroking them. “They think that everyone’s business is their business.”  
  
“Oh,” Kyosuke said. “It would be tiring to be around someone like that.”  
  
I gave the phone a look. In someone else, that could have sounded like… But no, there was no way that _Kyosuke_ would think of or say something like that.  
  
I kept on masturbating with a single hand as I talked to my boyfriend. I was feeling good, thought the pleasure was rising inside of me far more slowly than it would have if I had both hands free. But even so, I was still feeling _good_, my fingers sliding in and out of me as I masturbated.  
  
“I wish I could be there with you,” Kyosuke said. “It would be nice.”  
  
“Very nice,” I said, my voice choking as I pictured Kyosuke and I in my bedroom, actually having _sex_.  
  
My eyes widened, and I made a whining noise as I pictured what it would be like to see Kyosuke naked, to have him on top of me, feeling his, his _dick_ brushing against my skin. I had to swallow heavily as my hips twitched, the thought of getting to taste Kyosuke’s penis more appealing than _anything_ involving him had ever been before.  
  
My legs were kicking against the tiles, my shoes beating on the unyielding roof. I was getting close to my orgasm. Really, really close. I needed to stop. Soon, I could stop soon. But not right now. I was feeling too good, I was feeling _way_ too good to dream of stopping right now.  
  
I panted, feeling the pleasure surging through me. My ears were twitching, moving this way and that. I could feel my arousal leaking past my fingers, running down onto the towel I was perched on. My eyes were wide and my shoulders were heaving. I was feeling so damn _good_.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kyouko,” Kyosuke said. “But my mother’s calling me. I have to go now. Talk to you soon?”  
  
I nodded, my head bobbing up and down so much I almost hit my chest. My fingers were making lewd, wet sounds as they pumped in and out of my pussy. I was there, I was almost there, the orgasm was going to feel so _good_, there was no way I could stop!  
“Buh, bye, Kyosuke,” I moaned, legs kicking as I felt myself about to cum. I wasn’t supposed to, but how could I stop when I was feeling so amazing? “Loved this!”  
  
I didn’t hear Kyosuke say goodbye. I was too busy cumming.  
  
I fell flat on my back, and almost fell off of the roof as I came. I gurgled, feeling the pleasure washing over me and through me like a tsunami. It was _amazing,_ the best orgasm I had ever felt, it was filling me _up_ so much, I never wanted this to end.  
  
I moaned, feeling my pussy squeeze down tightly around my fingers, so tight it almost hurt. But it felt so good. I squeeze down tightly around my phone, so hard I was almost worried about it cracking. I leaned forward, my fingers still sliding in and out of my wet pussy.  
  
Then, finally, the orgasm ended. I moaned, feeling aftershocks still running through my body. That had been amazing. Even better than the one this morning. The one that had-  
  
I twisted around, trying to look at the small of my back. I didn’t succeed, but I didn’t need to, either. The long, fluffy tail sticking up from behind me was obvious enough that it didn’t _need_ an explanation. As I looked down at it, it twitched back and forth, moving from side to side in a hypnotic rhythm.  
  
It was a red shade. _Obviously_ red, too, not black with a certain hint of scarlet in it. I grabbed at my _actual_ hair, almost falling off of the roof as I did so. It was the same color. And I was willing to bet that my ears had also changed.  
  
Okay, I had made a mistake here, obviously. Possibly a _big_ mistake, if Kyosuke had heard me masturbating. I looked down at my phone, still clutched in one hand.  
  
Kyosuke had hung up a while ago. I hoped it had been early enough that he didn’t hear any of my orgasm. That would be _embarrassing_. Very, _very_ embarrassing.  
  
Almost as embarrassing as having a big, fluffy, unhideable fox tail. I groaned, rubbing my forehead. What was Granny going to _say_ when she got back tonight, and saw that I had masturbated twice while she was gone? Even if Ryu had said that she did a lot more than that when she was the one getting ‘blessed’ by the kitsune.  
  
_Is that one of those cordless phones?_ The voice in my head said. _What a marvelous toy. It lets you have truly oral sex even so far away from each other. It’s just what the world needs more of._  
  
I rolled my eyes. Her approval was _not_ something I cared about. I started gathering my things, and carefully walked to the edge of the roof. I could feel my new fox tail twitching behind me, swaying back and forth, sticking up out of the back of my skirt. It actually seemed to help with my balance a bit, which was a good thing with how steeply angled the roof was. Thankfully, the kitsune shut up while I was inching my way down the slope of the roof.  
  
I jumped down, knees flexing as I landed on the square stones of the courtyard. Then I straightened up and took a deep breath. The _snap_ that echoed through the courtyard made me stop.  
  
I slowly looked down. I already knew what had happened. I could _feel_ it. My bra had broke. I reached down and pressed against my chest, finding the snapped cord underneath my shirt. And my skirt was suddenly feeling both far too loose and far too tight.  
  
“Seriously?” I asked, glaring at the ground. “You messed with my bra?”  
  
_Why would I do that? _The kitsune asked. I could _picture_ how she was holding her hands behind her head as she smiled. _I just made your breasts bigger, so they better reflect my glory. Oh, and I increased your hips, too._ There was an airy giggle_. You’re just cumming to better reflect my glory_.  
  
I _knew_ she had increased my hips. I had heard my skirt pop a few stitches as my lower half had suddenly popped up. I looked down at my lower body. And I realized that was harder to do now, with my breasts taking up more of the view as I looked down. I patted myself. And yes, sure enough, my hips were larger than they had been. And my butt seemed even bigger than an increase in hip size would demand. I could certainly dig my fingers pretty deeply into it, even through my skirt and underwear.  
  
_You don’t need to say thank you_, the kitsune said as I let go of my newly expansive rear. _I know how much of a wonderful gift it is_.  
  
The side of my face twitched. I wasn’t even able to tell if she actually thought I would be grateful for this, or if she was just indulging some sick sense of humor. Either way, I wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of a reply.  
  
Instead, I took a deep breath and- stopped what I had been doing to reach down and pull my bra out from underneath my shirt. I stared at it, the two cups dangling as I sighed. Then I looked down at my chest and gingerly held one breast. I didn’t have a single bra that was going to fit this. Not even close.  
  
And I didn’t think Granny wore bras. Or any kind of western clothing. And I hadn’t seen anyone on the island with breasts that were as big as mine were. So it seemed that I was either going to be using those old chest wraps, wherever I could find one, or I was going to be going without a bra for the rest of my stay on the island.  
  
Just great. And on top of everything else… I reached behind me and gingerly stroked my new tail. I shivered, feeling a tremor run up through my body. That, that felt _nice_. That felt really nice.  
  
I stroked my tail again, feeling the pleasure running up through my body. It was just like when my ears were touched. I brought the tail around to the front of my body, staring down at the upper half of it. It was _very_ fluffy. I let my hands sink into it, and whimpered a bit. I was starting to get _wet_.  
  
Okay. Okay, stop touching that. I let the tail go back to where it should be, behind me. Then I ran a hand across my forehead. Wow. I mean, really, _wow_. I staggered over to the gate, and looked out at the view, not really seeing it as I tried to get my mind together. I was feeling, well, I wasn’t sure _how_ to describe what I was feeling. But I certainly felt like there was a nervous, electric energy crackling around inside of me, energy that I needed to work out somehow.  
  
I wasn’t going to be masturbating again, that was obvious. No, I needed to go do something else. My gaze went down to the village, not all that far away. Was I up for two rounds of these stairs? With how I was feeling right now, I thought I was.  
  
I nodded, my mind made up. There had to be _something_ down in the village to help keep my mind off of the jolting, shivering feeling inside of me.  
  
I would just have to find it.

*******

I was getting a _lot_ more attention now that I had a red, fluffy tail swinging back and forth behind me. I felt my face heat as I walked along, pretending not to see the amused looks I was getting. And it probably wasn’t _just _my ears and tail, was it? They were probably also staring at my bouncing, braless breasts, even though I was trying to walk slowly and carefully to stop just that from happening. At least nobody was actually commenting on it where I could hear them. Even though they probably all, just like Ryu, knew exactly what it meant that I had I had this tail twitching behind me, and the ears on top of my head.  
  
And speaking of Ryu, there he was. Coming straight up the street towards me. The nervous energy I was feeling inside of me redoubled at the sight of him. I swallowed, almost stumbling as I altered course slightly.  
  
He saw me as well, and gave me a big smile that made me feel even _more_ nervous than I had. I swallowed as I looked at him. I looked around at the people walking by me. It seemed that every single one of them was looking at me, but at least it was just as they were walking, instead of stopping to stare at my tail and ears.  
  
“Hello again, Kyouko,” he said, smiling at me, and then glancing over my shoulder. “I guess you’ve been having a good day?”  
  
I flushed and kicked at one of the worn stones I was standing on. But it was kind of hard to _deny_ it. The tail was right there, twitching back and forth. My _ears_ were still right there, angling themselves to pick up the various street sounds.  
  
“Hi, Ryu,” I said, feeling a blush starting to spread across my face. I took a deep breath and paused.  
  
Maybe my nose was more sensitive than it had been. Maybe it was something else. But all of a sudden, Ryu smelled good. Like, _really_ good. And I was sure it was coming from him, and not somewhere else. I swallowed and took a step towards him.  
  
“Hey, are you free?” I asked, looking up at him. “Or do you still have some work to do?”  
  
“No, I’m at loose ends right now,” he said, looking at me. “Why? Want to go have a talk somewhere?”  
  
That sounded nice. Anything sounded nice, actually, so long as I got to smell a bit more on the intriguing scent he had all of a sudden. I nodded, and I followed him down the street. We talked a bit, but my mind really wasn’t into it. Mostly, I was dealing with the nervous energy crackling inside of me, and the scent.  
  
We ended up on the outskirts of the village, and for the life of me, I couldn’t remember what it had been that we had talked about. I shook my head and looked at him as he sat down on a low stone wall.  
  
“You seem kind of on edge, Kyouko,” Ryu said, looking at me. “Something up?”  
  
“Oh, just…” I looked away, deeper into the village. There was a slight curve to the road here, and there weren’t many people in sight. “I’m just…” I trailed off again, rubbing my legs together underneath my skirt. “Feeling like I need to burn off some energy, you know?” I said, looking back at him.  
  
And gasping. Ryu was unbuttoning his pants, and had pulled his, his shaft out. His _hard_ shaft. I swallowed, my eyes fixed on it. It looked, it looked _tasty_. My hands rubbed together as I stared.  
  
“You, you should put that away,” I said dully, staring down at the hard dick.   
  
“Or you could suck it,” Ryu said. “And we’d both like that a lot more, right?”  
  
I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly _watering_, aching for a taste of that shaft. I had _never_, not once, thought about a man’s penis like that before. But now I was barely able to keep myself standing on my feet as I stared. It was so, _so_ tempting.  
  
“Your grand-aunt,” Ryu said, slowly stroking his hand along his shaft, “she’s always _really_ into sucking dick during the summer. Says that it tastes better then than it does the entire rest of the year.”  
  
What _would_ it taste like? I really had no idea. I rocked back and forth on my heels, staring down at Ryu’s penis as he touched himself.  
  
I found myself taking a few steps towards him, feeling my tail slowly swinging back and forth behind me as I got closer and closer to him. It looked _big_. Not that I really had anything to compare it to, but I thought it looked big. But not so big that I couldn’t fit it inside of my mouth.  
  
I realized that I was on my knees in front of Ryu. And that I didn’t want to pull away. I stared at his shaft, just centimeters away from me. It looked tempting.  
  
“You can give it a lick if you want,” Ryu said, removing his hand from it.  
  
I nodded, and reached forward, wrapping my hand around the shaft. It was _warm,_ far warmer than I had thought it would be. I liked how the heat seemed to sink into my hand. And how hard it was underneath my hand, too. I gave it a squeeze, distantly aware that I had never done this with Kyosuke. And had never really felt _tempted_ to do it with Kyosuke.  
  
Well, if he was here now, I was sure I’d be doing it with him. But since he wasn’t, I was just going to have to make do with Ryu. There wasn’t a problem with that.  
  
I could feel Ryu resting a hand on my shoulder. He didn’t do anything more, though, and just let it sit there. Good. This was going to happen as I wanted it to happen, not at any other pace.  
  
I moved my head forward, and stuck out my tongue. I paused, just for a second, and then ran it up along Ryu’s shaft. I was actually doing it. I was actually giving oral sex to a man.  
  
And it felt _good_. Not good in the sense that I would be cumming from it or anything. But good in that it seemed to take care of a _need_ I had barely been aware I had. I bobbed my head up and down along the shaft, running my tongue from the tip of Ryu’s shaft down to the base, right above his testicles. And then back up, feeling the taste accumulating on my tongue.  
  
It was a _good_ taste, and I wasn’t sure why. It didn’t seem like there was all that much there to really taste. But I kept on going, and I kept on _loving_ what I was tasting. I didn’t want to stop.  
  
My tail was twitching back behind me in faster and faster strokes, beating against the street, sweeping it clean of leaves as I knelt down in front of Ryu. I shivered, feeling a tremor of arousal running through my body. I was slowly growing aroused, feeling my body responding to what was happening in a way that I never would have thought possible.  
  
I looked up at Ryu as I worked. He was smiling down at me, his hand quivering slightly as he rested it on my shoulder. He seemed to be enjoying this almost as much as I was.  
  
I focused on his shaft again. It was so _hard_, so thick, so big, so _wonderful_. I pressed my thighs together, feeling the tingles of arousal running through my body. I was sure that Ryu could see my nipples pressing out of my shirt, and my large breasts swaying as I worked over his shaft.  
  
His shaft that was quickly turning shiny from all the licking I was giving it. I pulled back a bit and looked it over. I reckoned that it was about as ready as it was _ever_ going to get. And I wanted, I wanted so, _so_ badly to see what it was like inside of my mouth.  
  
Opening wide, I leaned forward and steeled myself. Then I wrapped my lips around Ryu’s shaft. His dick seemed to fit my mouth like a hand fit a glove. And somehow it felt even _better_ to suck on it than it had to lick it. I pushed my head forward, feeling more and more of his shaft entering my mouth.  
  
My fingers were tightly curled up around the hem of my skirt as I went down along Ryu’s shaft. I could _feel_ myself dripping, staining my panties as they strained to keep themselves intact around my hips.  
  
Ryu reached down and started stroking one of my ears. I squeaked, feeling the large, surprisingly gentle fingers close around my ear. He started going up and down, fondling and stroking my ear, just like Ren had. I closed my eyes and shivered, feeling the arousal inside of me redouble. That felt _nice_, really, really nice.  
  
I tried to focus on giving Ryu a blowjob. To just keep going up and down along his shaft, and using my tongue as well. Somehow, it all seemed so _natural_, even though this was the first time I had ever tried anything like this. I focused on breathing through my nose, my chest rising and falling as I breathed in and out.  
  
I looked up at Ryu. He had a big, satisfied smile on his face as he looked down at me. His cock was slowly twitching inside my mouth, even beyond what I was doing myself. He just looked so _pleased_ over the entire thing as I gave him a blowjob.  
  
“This feels nice,” he said, running his fingers up along my ear and down to my scalp. “You’re so _good_ at it. Almost as good as the old miko.”  
  
I gently nodded, feeling his cock shift around slightly inside of my mouth. I didn’t really want to hear how good I was at blowjobs compared to Granny. But I also wasn’t going to stop. It just felt so _good_ to suck a cock, to wrap my lips around a thick, meaty, tasty shaft and bob up and down along it, working and working towards…  
  
I realized, _actually_ realized, where this was going to lead. Sooner or later, Ryu was going to cum, and fill my mouth up with semen. And the idea was so _enticing_. More than enticing, really. _Amazing_, I felt a tremor run through me at the thought of getting to taste semen.  
  
I moved faster and faster up and down Ryu’s shaft, feeling drool escaping my lips and running down to splatter on my shirt. He was so _hard_ inside of me. He couldn’t last forever, right?  
  
I didn’t want to take my mouth off of his shaft to ask. It just felt so _right_ to have him inside of me, to suck his cock. To suck anyone’s cock, I realized. The thought of going to my knees for anyone on the island was so _enticing_. More than enticing, _arousing_. I got wet thinking about offering blowjobs to everyone here.  
  
I whimpered around Ryu’s cock, feeling the blast of pure arousal that screamed through me. I could feel how wet my panties were by now. They were sticking to my skin, so soaked they were practically glued on. I shivered, and pressed the full length of my tongue against Ryu’s shaft.  
  
And that got him to cum. He moaned, and his fingers grabbed onto my skull. He held down tight, keeping my mouth around his dick as he started to cum.  
  
I moaned, eyes rolling up in my head as my tongue got _plastered_ with semen. I shook, feeling a pleasure so intense it was almost an orgasm running through me. I moaned around the cock in my mouth, as I felt my mouth get filled, the taste _wonderful_, the best thing I had ever tasted before in my _life_. I panted, my mouth falling open as Ryu pumped a few more shots of semen into my mouth.  
  
I could _feel_ a second tail spurting up behind me, waving back and forth and entwining around the one I already had. And I hadn’t even cum. The taste of semen in my mouth was _amazing_, better than amazing, but it hadn’t actually pushed me over into an orgasm. It just wasn’t quite enough, not without me touching myself down between my legs.  
  
Instead, I had just, I had just… I pulled my head back, Ryu’s cock and a lot of semen falling out of my mouth. I had just _sucked off_ some guy! I had knelt down in the street and given him a blowjob! I barely even knew him.  
  
“That was amazing, Kyouko,” Ryu said with a satisfied sigh before looking down at me. “Kyouko? Are you alright?”  
  
I was climbing to my feet, shaking my head back and forth as I swallowed the semen that he had pumped into my mouth. It still tasted so good, but, but…  
  
My head whipped back and forth. I couldn’t _see_ anybody on the streets but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. Who knew how many people had watched me swallow some guy’s cum?  
  
“I’ve, I’ve,” I said, trying to speak around the thick mouthful of semen in my mouth, that lingered on my tongue even as I tried to swallow it. “I’ve got to go!”  
  
I took off running down the street, out of the village. I heard Ryu call out behind me as I rounded a building and started across a field, heading for the hill the temple was on. My face was _burning_, and I could feel myself bouncing heavily as I went.  
  
How as I ever going to be able to show my face in the village again? Everyone would _know_ what I had done, how lewdly I had acted around someone who was barely more than a stranger to me. And even if they didn’t know, _I_ would, I would look at Ren or Ryoga or _anyone_ and I would know that I had sucked their brother or friend off and barely even thought about it.  
  
It was _horrible_, the very worst thing I could possibly imagine happening to me. I was almost crying as I ran back home. Awful, awful, absolutely _awful_. I had just ruined my summer vacation, over something so _stupid_.  
  
What was I going to do now?

*******

“Kyouko, dear,” I tried to bury underneath the pillow as I heard Granny knock on my door again, “would you like to come out and have a meal with me?”  
  
My grumbling stomach said yes. The rest of me said no. That I should just keep on staying here for the rest of the month and then the month after that and never, ever come out and let anyone, even Granny, see me.  
  
“Sweetie, you can’t just stay in there for another week,” Granny said, still hovering outside the door. “I can’t just keep on leaving you food outside your door.”  
  
I pulled my blanket down over my ears as well. Why couldn’t she just go away, and let me deal with how I had ruined _everything_? And that way I could just stay in here for… ever, yeah, that sounded right. Just keep on sitting inside of my room and never once coming out to see the looks on people’s faces as they took in my humiliation.  
  
The door opened. I curled up even tighter underneath my blankets and pillow, trying to get Granny to go away without actually _telling_ her to go away.  
  
“Kyouko, listen,” Granny said, putting a hand down on my shoulder, “it’s _alright_.” She started moving it back and forth, slowly stroking me. “Nobody blames you or thinks you’re strange for what you did.”  
  
Nobody thought it was strange seeing some girl with fox ears and fox _tails_ giving their friend a blowjob in the middle of the street? Yeah _right_. Granny was just telling me what I wanted to hear.  
  
“Ryu came by three days ago,” Granny said. “He wanted to talk to you and try and make you feel better.”  
  
I opened one eye at that, and then closed it again. What could he do to make me feel better?  
  
“I sent him away,” Granny said. “But now I’m thinking he was on the right track.” Her hand kept on moving in circles over my skin, pressing down through my nightshirt. “It would just need a _woman’s_ touch.”  
  
Granny started to remove the blankets and pillows from my head. I blinked, looking up at her. She looked down on me, an expression of compassionate sadness on her face. She drew my head onto her lap, and I wasn’t up for resisting. She started stroking my hair once I was resting on her lap, my face pointed away from her, staring at the far wall.  
  
“I remember what it was like when I first hosted the kitsune,” Granny said, petting my hair. “All the new urges I was feeling, running through my body.” Her hand went down to my neck before coming back up to my head. “But I was lucky. I had Mother with me, to help me deal with what I was feeling.” Her fingertip trailed up my fox ear, and I shivered, feeling it twitch and press against her finger. “I can help you in the same way, if you’ll let me.”  
  
I sighed. I didn’t know _what_ I wanted. I hated feeling like this, so down in the dumps. But I hated the thought of having to go out and shame and humiliate myself as well. I just didn’t see a single good choice in all of this.  
  
“Fine,” I said, not really expecting to feel any better at the end of this. “Do what you want.”  
  
Granny’s hands went down to my breasts. I gasped, twisting my head around to look up at her as she started to play with them. Kneading and squeezing them through my nightshirt, touching them in a way nobody, including me, had ever dealt with them.  
  
“G-Granny!” I squeaked, not sure what was happening and what I should be doing about it. “What are you, what is this?”  
  
“Relax, Kyouko,” Granny said, still touching me, playing with my large, sensitive breasts through my top. “Just relax and let me work my magic on you.”  
  
She didn’t actually know magic, did she? Of course she didn’t, she was just being metaphorical. But it still felt _good_, having her touching me like this, kneading and squeezing my breasts. My ears twitched straight up, and my tails started to twitch, pushing against the floor and Granny.  
  
“They’re big,” Granny said, her hands squeezing down on me, “but they’re nowhere near what they will be.” She chuckled, a surprisingly soothing sound from the woman that was touching my breasts. That was _playing_ with my breasts. “If they were, then there’d be two wet spots here.”  
  
I couldn’t tell what she was talking about. And I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to figure it out, either. I just kept on moaning as Granny touched and played with me, her hands playing with my _huge_ breasts.  
  
I had pretty much stopped growing over the past week. But that still gave me a pair of breasts that were absolutely _huge_, and a pair of hips that were almost as big. And I was so _sensitive_. Not that I had realized that while I had been alone in my bedroom, but now that Granny was touching me like this, I was really, _really_ aware of it.  
  
And I was feeling really, really good. I started to twitch around as Granny kept on touching me, her hands groping and stroking and squeezing. I moaned, spots of red appearing on my cheeks as I felt her touch me. She was so _good_ at this. Did she make the village women feel good in addition to the village men? Was that how she had gotten so much practice?  
  
I had no idea. I twisted my head around to look up at Granny’s face. She smiled down at me, her hands still working over my chest.  
  
“Doesn’t this feel nice?” Granny asked, one hand leaving my chest and moving down my stomach. I knew where she was going, but somehow I didn’t feel like stopping her. Probably because of how _wet_ I was. Soaking, really. “Is there a reason you shouldn’t be feeling this good all of the time?”  
  
Of course there was a reason. There were probably plenty of reasons. But right now, as Granny pulled the hem of my nightshirt up, it was really, _really_ difficult to think of even one of them.  
  
Granny started playing with my pussy. I couldn’t _believe_ how wet I was, and how good it felt to have a hand down in between my legs. Especially a hand that wasn’t my _own_. I moaned, clapping a hand over my mouth as I felt Granny’s fingers stroking against my pussy. Not sliding _in_, not yet, but just moving back and forth, teasing me _dreadfully_, in a way that felt so, so good.  
  
“I know your body wasn’t this sensitive before the kitsune,” Granny said, rubbing against me with both hands. “And doesn’t it feel so much better to enjoy the feeling, to really feel it flowing through you, then denying it?”  
  
I nodded. I was feeling better right now than I had all of the previous week. Granny’s fingers reached down and pinched one of my stiff nipples and I squeaked, my back arching, pushing my chest up against her hand.  
  
“And there’s plenty of other people who want to help you feel like this,” Granny said. “They all know how you feel, and they want to take part in it.” I squirmed around, feeling her continuing to work at me. “And you can make them feel as good as I’m making you feel right now.”  
  
That _also_ sounded good. Getting to help others, to share this wonderful feeling that was spreading through my entire body, it was really, _really_ tempting.  
  
I could tell what Granny was trying to do, using some pretty out-there means to bring me out of my depressed funk. But it was _working_. I was feeling so, so good as Granny touched my body.  
  
“Granny,” I said, looking up at her yellow eyes. “Granny, _please_.”  
  
Granny smiled down at me. Her hand left my boobs to stroke my forehead. And then-!  
Granny’s fingers slid inside of me. I moaned, twisting around, my tails increasing in speed as I felt two fingers go inside of my pussy. They felt _good_, they felt _amazingly_ good. I almost came right then and there, feeling a relative (a distant relative, but still) finger me. Her fingers went in deeper and deeper, until I could feel her palm pressing against me.  
  
Then she spread them apart inside of me. That made me _really_ moan, feeling my inner walls getting stretched out like that. I gasped, and tried to hold on to Granny, feeling myself get opened up.  
  
And her other hand was back on my breast. _On_ my breast, down through my collar and playing with my large, soft boobs. It felt good, almost as good as what her fingers were doing inside of me, moving back and forth, making me _melt_ around her.  
  
And Granny looked so _hot_. I wasn’t used to thinking of other women like that, but it was _true_. Granny was so beautiful, so sexy and hot. And she was fucking me, she was making me feel so good. It was all boiling over inside of me, coming to a peak.  
  
“Granny, Granny, please,” I moaned, reaching up to grab her shoulders. “Please, I’m feeling so good, I’m going to cum.”  
  
“Good girl,” Granny said, giving me a wide smile. “Cum for me, Kyouko. Cum and let me see that bright smile I loved so much when I first saw you.”  
  
I came, moaning and squeezing down tightly around Granny’s fingers. It was good. It was so good, my pussy felt so good as I bucked and thrashed against Granny’s fingers moving in and out of me.  
  
The sounds that came out of my mouth didn’t even come close to being proper words. I was feeling so _good_, lights dancing in front of my eyes as Granny touched me. I could feel myself squeezing down so _tightly_ around Granny and pressing my body up against her other hand.  
  
Finally, the orgasm finished, and I was left limp and panting, my head still on Granny’s lap, pressing against her firm thighs as I stared up into her beautiful face. She withdrew her fingers from me. I shuddered, partly in relief at not feeling myself being quite so _full_ now. And partly wishing that she would slide them back inside of me and let me feel that _wonderful_ pleasure again.  
  
“Thank you, Granny,” I said, forcing myself upward and stretching. “That felt…” I wasn’t sure I had words to describe just how good that had felt.  
  
“I’m glad,” Granny said with a chuckle, running a hand along my neck. “And I hope that you’re feeling better now.”  
  
I nodded. I could still feel a bit of embarrassment over the idea of people seeing me doing… stuff, but I didn’t want to _be_ here in my small, boring bedroom anymore. Especially because… I sniffed and blushed. Yes, that smell _was_ coming from me.  
  
I rose to my feet, still feeling a bit shaky. I looked at Granny as she did likewise. She gave me a big smile, and then a big hug. I stiffened, and then returned the hug. I could feel all three of my tails waving back and forth, wrapping around each other and me.  
  
“Come,” Granny said, pulling herself back and giving me a large smile. “There’s some food waiting for you in the kitchen.”  
  
“Yes, Granny,” I said, following her out of my bedroom.  
  
I was starting to think about what I needed to do. It was pretty late in the morning, so there wouldn’t be time to waste. I was going to have to clean up. Do some laundry, wash myself, help with some chores and then do a few extra to make up for how long I had been sulking and then…  
  
I was thinking that maybe I needed to have a talk with Ryu. And see what reaction I got when I went down to the village in general.

*******

I made my way down to the forest pool, smiling as I went. It was going to be another nice day. I was already enjoying it, and it promised to get a lot better soon.  
  
Granny wasn’t with me. She had bathed before the sun even rose, as part of some ceremony that I didn’t need to help in. And given how little she had been eating over the past two days as part of it, I was just as glad to not have to do anything special.  
  
Well, it left me more time to do what I wanted. And right now, I wanted to go splash around in the pool. And get all five of my tails nice and clean.  
  
I smiled to myself as I rounded the corner and saw the small pool, with the bushes on every side of it. Perfect. I twitched my ears around, seeing if I could hear anything. Nope, not a thing.  
  
And that was rather surprising. Given how I had accidently told Ryu and Ryoga and half a dozen other young men from the village yesterday that I liked to come down here every morning and clean myself off. And that the greenery around it did such a _good_ job of cutting off sight lines, that I wouldn’t be able to see if anyone was on the other side at all.  
  
I thought that they might already know about that, since it was so hard to imagine Granny _not_ doing something similar. But I had told them about it, and told them how _nice_ it was to take a bath in the spring, to feel the cool water running all over my naked body. And then I remembered who I was talking to, and told them that I hoped none of them would take advantage of my slip-up and do anything about it.  
  
Honestly, it was so _thrilling_ to have done that. I’d never seen the point in teasing boys before, back at school. It was _so_ much easier to just tell them what to do, and have them do it. But acting like this, seeing the looks on their faces, well… I wasn’t sure if I’d do something similar when I went back home, but here, on the island, it felt so _right_.  
  
I started undressing. And I put a lot of time and effort into undressing, too. Far more than simply removing some clothes. I made it into a _show_, stripping myself, slowly pulling my blouse up, and pausing for a moment as the bottom pressed against my big boobies. Then I kept on going and let them drop out from my blouse. I felt them shake, and I shivered, feeling the cool morning air washing over them. And then I kept on going.  
  
I might have taken way longer than I needed to with each bit of clothing, but since I was only wearing sandals, my blouse and a skirt, it didn’t really take _that_ long to get naked. I stretched one more time, letting my eyes wander over the greenery surrounding the pool. I _thought_, but wasn’t sure, that I had heard something. Well, now that I was naked, I wasn’t going to go poking into the bushes to look for who knows what.  
  
Instead, I sat down on the edge of the pool and kicked the water back and forth, feeling it sliding around my legs. Then I _stretched_, putting my arms above my head and pushing upwards. It actually felt kind of nice.  
  
Part of me couldn’t believe what I was doing. Showing myself off of like this, _flaunting_ my body like a, a, some kind of lewd woman. If it hadn’t been for Granny, half-drunk off of sake, telling me about how she liked to do this most summers, I would never even have thought of it. And if I hadn’t been pretty buzzed myself, I wouldn’t ever have agreed to do it.  
  
But I had been, and here I was, and I could see the appeal in it. It was _thrilling_, putting myself out here, not even knowing if there was anyone watching. There _probably_ was, but I didn’t know for sure.  
  
Of course, even if they _were_ watching, I wouldn’t let them do anything besides watch. With me naked, things could spiral out of control. And even though I had gone _far_ farther than I had ever planned to, I still wasn’t ready to have sex with anyone besides my boyfriend. Blowjobs? Sure. Getting eaten out? Also fine. I’d even offer titjobs, if anyone ever asked me to do so. But some guy putting his cock into my pussy? No, that just wasn’t going to happen.  
  
I leaned down and filled a small bucket up with water. Then I dumped it onto my body, feeling it run down my skin in a kind of cold shower. I shivered, and felt my nipples get stiff. My tails stood up straight, and then started waving back and forth.  
  
It had been a month here on the island, and I had to admit, life was going _great_. Granny had been dropping hints about how it could be going even better, but I didn’t want to spend all day, every day, in some kind of mass orgy. If Granny wanted that to happen, she could have been the one to get the kitsune’s blessings.  
  
Speaking of the kitsune, I thought as I slowly started to masturbate, leaning backwards as I slid a finger back and forth against my lower lips, she had been pretty quiet lately. I wasn’t sure why, and I wasn’t sure if I was worried about her planning something, or glad that I was alone in my head. Well, I should just make the best of it.  
  
I kept on masturbating, now _certain_, from some sixth sense, that people were watching me. Men, probably. I licked my lips, thinking of their hands wrapped around their thick cocks as they saw my beautiful body, all wet and glimmering.  
  
It was hard to keep my head on straight and not go and meet those men. And their cocks. Their tasty, tasty cocks. I had sucked off three men at once four days ago, and I was _still_ riding the high that had given me. I wouldn’t have thought that I could have cum from _giving_ a blowjob, but the pleasure had been so intense as my fifth tail grew that I had wondered if I needed a new word to describe how I had felt.  
  
I slid into the pool, feeling the cool water wrap around me. And get my tails _quite_ wet, but oh well. I started paddling around in the pool, as much as I could, at least.  
  
It felt _good_ to be in the pool. Mostly for how it supported my breasts. My boobs were _big_. Really, really big. But they didn’t hurt my back at all. I was _really_ hoping that meant it was kitsune magic taking care of the weight, and that it just hadn’t started to develop yet.  
  
I lifted one long leg out of the pool, and watched the water drip down it. My body had changed a _lot_. It wasn’t just my boobs or my hips. Or the tails and ears. It was the hair, too. My hair wasn’t quite as red as Granny’s was, or the marking on my crotch. But it was still _very_ red, without the slightest trace of black to be seen.  
  
And there was my skin. I wasn’t really getting dirty anymore. I had noticed that after walking along the dirt road into the village one afternoon. It had been _dusty_, and even though it had stuck to my clothes, my skin and hair were perfectly clean. And my skin was perfectly pale, even though I should have quite the tan, with how often I was out underneath the sun.  
  
And finally, I was certain that my body was a lot more sensitive than it had been. I wasn’t _just_ talking about my breasts or my butt, but all over in general. It was _really_ easy for me to get aroused. And if Granny hadn’t happily told me stories about how she could spend most of a day masturbating, I would have done just that, and taken just as many hours to do it. But there was far too much for me to do all day to think that endless masturbation was the better alternative.  
  
Instead, I would touch myself, end up feeling _really_ good, and then stop. And let the arousal slowly fade away. There was a kind of pleasure in that, as well. A _weird_ kind of pleasure, but it still felt good. And didn’t take up nearly as much time.  
  
I smiled to myself as I faced away from the bushes, stood up, and bent over. I slowly shook my hips from side to side, lifting my tails up so any watchers could see my large, perfect butt.  
  
If I was _really_ concerned about how I was spending time, I wouldn’t have spent the past five minutes messing around. But having an audience made things have _so_ much more of a point.  
  
I started to play with my breasts again, sinking my fingers into my chest as I kneaded and squeezed my boobs. It felt _so_ good, and I could feel myself getting _so_ wet. It was a good thing I was already in some water, then!  
  
I giggled, and then moaned, pinching my nipples. That sent a shiver of pleasure, and just a little bit of pain, through me. And I _liked_ the pain, how it gave a nice contrast to how good the rest of me was feeling. Though only a bit of it, and only when mixed with pleasure.  
  
I kept on alternating between playing with myself, actually cleaning (even if I didn’t get dirty, I still wanted to make sure) and showing myself off. I still hadn’t heard anything from the bushes, or seen any rustling movements. But I was still convinced that onlookers were there, staring at my shockingly lewd body as I moved around the pool.  
  
I was feeling amazingly aroused. Part of me hoped that the onlookers wouldn’t come out and do lewd things to me, and that my virginity would stay intact. Another part of me wanted to have exactly that happen, to feel my body get used in all kinds of exciting ways.  
  
I panted, my fingers stroking against my wet slit, feeling the arousal leaking out of me. I was so horny, I was _so_ on edge. I moaned as I pulled my hand away from my body. I had been so _close_. But I wasn’t going to go any further. Especially not if it meant growing another tail, and letting people see how lewd I was.  
  
After all, I was about half-way done with my summer vacation. Surely I could keep myself under control for the rest of the time here, and still only have five tails by the time it was all over. How hard could it be?

*******

I panted, my brain _fogged_ with arousal as I stared down at my chest. My big, soft, sensitive chest. My _milk-filled_ chest. My chest that needed to be taken care of. That would feel so _good_ when it was being taken care of.  
  
Somehow, Granny had forgotten to mention that, after a certain size, my boobies would start making milk. Just one of those little details that slipped her by. It had been _quite_ the shock when I had squeezed down on one while masturbating and then, a few minutes later, realized that my shirt was glued to my tit.  
  
My eight tails waved back and forth behind me as I touched my bare chest, lightly squeezing my big, heavy, aching boobs. It felt so good to touch myself. To touch myself all over. To have _other_ people touch me. It was all so good.  
  
I moaned, my hands squeezing down and milk squirting out, flying in a long arc. I shivered, opening my eyes. That was a lot of milk, at least in the context of having come out of _me_. And I still felt so full.  
  
I forced myself to bring my hands away from my sensitive boobies. I shivered and panted, arousal leaking out from my pussy and onto the towel I was sitting on. Oh man, I was _so_ turned on. I felt the need to have something inside of me _so_ badly. But I forced myself not to masturbate. Now wasn’t the _time_.  
  
Instead, I looked down at the huge bottles in front of me. I needed to concentrate enough to get the milk into _them_. And then, once I was feeling a bit lighter, decide if I _really_ wanted to eat at Ren’s restaurant.  
  
I was used to the idea of summer specials, obviously. I wasn’t quite so keen on the idea of _me_ contributing to those summer specials. Even if Granny and I were making quite a bit of money off of what Ren handed over every day when she came by to deliver the empty milk bottles for me to fill.  
  
Well, I needed to get rid of this milk _somehow_. I carefully adjusted myself so my nipple was pointing at a bottle. Then, I squeezed down. And moaned, feeling the milk jetting out from me, shooting across a short distance and then landing inside the bottle. I shivered, feeling the arousal spiking inside of me, a hot, pink _need_ inside my lower belly.  
  
And then I did it again, moaning like a slut as I squeezed down on my breast, from base to tip, coaxing the milk out of me and into the jar. My face was red, and it was all from arousal. There was no _room_ for me to feel anything else as I milked myself over and over again.  
  
My tails, eight of them, were thrashing back and forth as I slowly increased the level of milk in the bottle. My ears were standing straight up on my head, and my pussy was so _wet_. After I was done here, I knew it was going to be a tough, tough fight to not just start masturbating, plunging my fingers in and out of my wet, needy pussy over and over again.  
  
I tried to focus on the milk. Spots were dancing in front of my eyes, and I was just so _turned on_. I was panting like a dog, shoulders shaking as I coaxed milk out of my huge, swollen breasts.  
  
I wondered _why_ I was producing milk, how it was connected with the kitsune’s blessings. Part of a general theme of fertility? Then I had a whole new reason not to let anyone have sex with me, although if I _could_ get pregnant from that, you’d think that Granny would be an _actual_ granny several times over.  
  
Did the kitsune just like the idea of big, milky boobies? That seemed _far_ more likely than I would like to admit. I supposed it was a good thing that she didn’t have a favorite song, either, or else I’d be stuck listening to it a dozen times a day somehow.  
  
Well, whatever the reason the kitsune had decided to make my breasts so full of milk, I had to _deal_ with them. And I couldn’t tell if it was _awful_ or _wonderful_ to be milking myself.  
  
“Uh, oh, uh, ah!”  
  
I moaned, feeling my pussy squeezing down around _nothing_ as I milked myself. It just felt so _good_. Was this what sex, actual sex, not masturbation, felt like? This wonderful, amazing pleasure that just wiped my mind clean?  
  
My hands fell to my sides as I stared upward, twitching back and forth and grinding my pussy against the towel I was sitting on. It was good, I loved it so much, I was so _horny_, I couldn’t concentrate!  
  
It took a long, _long_ time for me to focus again. I panted as I stared down at the bottle, seeing that it was only half-full. And I _knew_ that I could fill each bottle all the way, my boobs were so productive.  
  
I reached out, my hand shaking as I grabbed the nearest bottle. I was so _wet_, so _needy_. If someone offered to fuck me right now, I _knew_ I would accept in a heartbeat. So it was a good thing that I was all alone up here, where nobody could take advantage of how horny I was.  
  
Even if it would feel so, so good to be taken advantage of it. No, stop it Kyouko. Just focus on filling up the bottle. That’s it. That’s all you need to worry about right now. Just fill it up, right to the top. Nothing else matters.  
  
My lies to myself weren’t very convincing. I was still so _horny_ as I milked myself, and I was right on the _edge_ as I switched bottles. It would take so _little_ to make me cum. Even touching my ears would probably be enough.  
  
But then I would keep _on_ masturbating, over and over again, never stopping until hours had passed. And I just couldn’t do that, no matter how _wonderful_ the idea sounded. So I forced myself to stay on task, to keep on filling up the bottles, and emptying myself out.  
  
Finally, after what felt like hours, hours of bliss and torture, I staggered outside, my cheeks red and my shoulders heaving as I panted for breath. My tails twitched behind me in long, rapid strokes.  
  
The sun felt _hot_ on my overheated skin. I wanted to strip down, get rid of the skirt that was the only thing I was still wearing, and just be _free_. Free and naked.  
  
Okay, wow. I was _really, really_ horny. Maybe I _should_ just masturbate and get my head clear. Yes, that sounded great. Really, really great. I licked my lips, and started to touch myself, not caring that I was topless, or that I was in the middle of the shrine square, where anyone coming up the stairs would instantly see me.  
  
After all, Granny would understand.

*******

I sighed as I sat down on the steps of the shrine. This was it. The start of my last week on the island. Preparations for the Harvest Festival were already beginning. In just a few days, it would all be over. My stay here on the island, having to deal with the kitsune, seeing the friends I had made on the island, all of it.  
  
My nine tails twitched as I lowered my gaze a bit and watched Ren walk down the stairs, carrying her daily supply of milk. I was _glad_ that my tails had stopped growing at nine. It had, well, now that no matter how many time I came, I wouldn’t get any more tails, it meant that I could stop worrying about how people would see me.  
  
I blushed as I thought of all the things I had done. Not _sex_, of course. But I had given out _so_ many blowjobs, wrapping my lips around cocks of all ages, and loving the cum I got from every single one. It had become my new favorite food, and one I was barely able to stop myself from indulging in too frequently.  
  
And then there was the masturbation, and the titfucks, and the milking, and having fun with Granny… I had really let loose in the past few weeks. And it had felt so _good_.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder at the small shrine. The kitsune’s icon was in there _somewhere_. I still didn’t know how I felt about her. This was all something I obviously would _never_ have done on my own. No matter how much outside prompting, I never would have done _any_ of this.  
  
Now if only I could decide if that was good or bad. And there wasn’t anyone I could really turn to. Granny and everyone else in the village thought it was a great thing, of course. And it wasn’t as if I could ask Kyosuke. Writing a letter like that, there was just no way I could bring myself to do it. And the same went to writing to my parents.  
  
They probably wouldn’t think I was _crazy_. Just that there was something bad happening that I couldn’t talk about, and that they needed to get me out of here as soon as possible, all of their suspicions and doubts from what Grandmother Kei had said being confirmed.  
  
No, this was all on me to decide. And, weighing everything over (and weighing my breasts to make sure they were properly drained), I thought that, all in all, I would have liked to have been _asked_ about this first.  
  
“Bloody fox bitch,” I muttered under my breath, pretty much on reflex. I could have sworn I heard amused laughter inside of my head, but if I had, then that was all the kitsune felt like saying today. “Would it kill you to ask before doing this kind of thing?”  
  
And it would have been nice for Granny to tell me, too. Of course, I would have said no if I _had_ known. I wouldn’t have been able to imagine how good giving and getting oral sex felt, or what it was _really_ like to have my tails stroked or my breasts milked.  
  
It was a real dilemma, wasn’t it? If I knew what would happen, I would have said no. And if I knew how good all of this would feel, I would have said yes, probably, at least. And how to know how good it all felt without actually _doing it_ in the first place?  
  
It was a real question, and I was glad I didn’t have to come up with an answer for it. All I had to do was wait a few more days, and it would all be over.  
  
I sighed and shrugged. I reached behind myself and started stroking one of my tails, feeling the tingles running through me, just like I would if I had been touching my breasts or my pussy. It felt _nice_. I hoped that this kind of casual masturbation wasn’t going to become a _thing_ once I made it off the island. It could raise some questions.  
  
But until then, I just let my hands wander up and down my soft, silky tail. And it felt _great_.

*******

I wasn’t quite sure if this was the same miko outfit that I had worn the first time. If so, then it had a _lot_ of give to it. And I meant a _lot_, given how… generous my proportions were now.  
  
But it still fit me, and that was rare enough in clothing by now that I wasn’t going to ask too many questions. I looked out over the sea, at the approaching ferry. It shouldn’t take too long to ritually bless and cleanse everyone on board so they could join in the Harvest Festival. And a good thing too, since there was still a bunch of blessings and purifications and ceremonies that had to be done.  
  
In our letters, Granny had mentioned that she was always _very_ busy with the festival. And I could see why. This was as much work as anything I had done on the student council. I couldn’t imagine how much worse it would be if I had been the only priestess.  
  
My nine tails swished back and forth as I stared out over the sea. I could already smell some of the food being prepared. And I could hear the sounds of the musicians warming up. This was probably going to be the best festival I had ever been part of.  
  
The ferry docked, and I straightened up as people started to get off. Okay, there shouldn’t be any problems. There was rarely more than one or two people on the ferry, and the three crewmembers already knew what to do. It should only take half an hour or so to take care of everyone.  
  
I stepped forward as the first person got off. He was young and slender, and he didn’t look like an island native. In fact, he looked like… no, it couldn’t be. It must be the sun behind him that was confusing me.  
  
“Excuse me, ma’am,” he said as he got closer to me. “Do you know where Kyouko K-.”  
  
“Kyosuke?” I asked, my jaw dropping as his voice removed any doubt. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I, what, Kyouko?” My boyfriend looked at me with an expression of shock on his face, an even larger look of surprise than what I was feeling myself. “You’re a miko no….”  
  
He trailed off as he looked down at the white and red robes I was wearing. And what was underneath those robes. At my large, _large_ boobs, several times the size they had been. At my hips, which seemed to belong on a prehistoric fertility idol. And I wasn’t even sure he had noticed the tails and ears yet.  
  
“You’ve… grown,” he said, slowly lifting his gaze upwards. He swallowed. “You look nice in that.”  
  
My ears twitched a bit at that compliment. And Kyosuke noticed. This time his gaze went _upwards_ as he stared. I couldn’t stop my ears from moving again, or my nine large, bushy tails from waving a bit. That caught his gaze too.  
  
“K-Kyouko,” he stammered as the ferry crew started to line up behind him. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I’ll tell you later,” I said, grabbing a smoldering stick of incense and shoving it into his hands. “For now, I’ve got to bless you before you can be part of the festival.”  
  
It was a good thing I had already said the words so many times, because if I had been forced to actually think about them, I’d have screwed it up. What was Kyosuke doing here? And seeing me like this? Oh man, in just a few hours, I’d be back to normal Kyouko, without her lewd body or tails and ears.  
  
Kyosuke awkwardly hovered a few steps away as I finished blessing the crew. Then I turned to him, swallowing nervously. For the first time in quite a while, I felt ashamed over how I looked, so big and bloated and inhuman.  
  
Things got a bit easier as I glanced down and saw a hard cock straining in his pants. _That_ was a reassuring note of familiarity, sad to say. I knew how to deal with something like that. Not that I was going to go to my knees and suck him off or anything, but it helped _center_ me, gave me an anchoring point to focus on.  
  
“Hello again, Kyosuke,” I said, stepping off of the dock and onto dry land. “I’m surprised to see you here. But glad.”  
  
“It, um, was supposed to be a surprise,” he said, looking down at my body once more. I flushed a bit, aware of how tightly my miko outfit clung to my body, at least compared to my normal clothing. “Your letters said so much about how happy you were here, I wanted to make the last day extra good for you.”  
  
“I see,” I said, tapping my chin as I thought about what to do. “So, um, there’s some stuff that’s been happening that I haven’t told you about.”  
  
It took a while for me to properly explain everything to Kyosuke. It helped that I actually had fox ears and tails. That went a _long_ way to showing that everything I said was true, that magic really did exist. Of course, I had to let Kyosuke touch them, but if he noticed how I stiffened up and went bright red at that, he didn’t mention it.  
  
“So this will all go away tomorrow?” He asked, looking at my body. Especially at my breasts. “Every single bit.”  
  
“Yes,” I coolly said, studying his face as he processed that. “I’ll be back to being your _normal_ girlfriend.”  
  
“And that’s great!” He quickly said. I nodded in approval at how he had gotten the answer right.  
  
“Listen,” I said, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek, “I still have a _lot_ more work to do before I have any free time.” And that was the truth. I might have gotten every person in the village, but there was still a really _long_ ritual to do before the festival could actually start. “Go to the center of the village,” I said, pointing, as if it was big enough to get lost in, “and I’ll come and find you when I’m done.”  
  
Which should be easy, since the ritual took place _in_ the village square. Kyosuke looked a bit sad and hurt, and I couldn’t precisely blame him, for not being able to talk to his girlfriend after traveling a day and a half to get here. But, just like when student council work had taken precedence, he was just going to have to suck it up and wait for me to get done.  
  
But there was something I could do to give him a bit of a pick-me-up. I leaned forward and gave him a big hug, pushing my body up close against him. He stiffened as I pressed my breasts against his chest. Then he returned the hug.  
  
We stayed there for a while, my tails swishing back and forth behind me as I felt his hands on my back. It felt _nice_. Really, really nice.  
  
But, it couldn’t last forever. After a bit, I let go and stepped back, sighing. I ran a hand through my bright red hair and smiled at him.  
  
“I’ll see you soon,” I said.  
  
“Yeah,” Kyosuke said, a big, dopey grin on his face as he wandered off, deeper into the village.  
  
I watched him go and sighed. Well, talking with him was going to be another thing on my to-do list. But for now, I had to pack up the ritual equipment and go find Granny. And after that, it would be another thing. And another. But sooner or later, I’d be able to enjoy this festival.  
  
After all, it was supposed to be the highlight of the summer.

*******

And now the Harvest Festival was in full swing. And it was _amazing_. The sky was slowly darkening, and overhead, there were long chains on lanterns from rooftop to rooftop, illuminating the village streets below. In the center square, there was table after table, overladen with food, meats and fruits and vegetables and fish and breads and rice and desserts and drinks, all of which smelled _so_ good and looked even better. I had already been there three times, piling more on each plate than I would normally have in an entire meal.  
  
The music was… okay, the players were obviously only hobbyists. But they put enough effort and heart into it that I could stand to listen to them as they played on a stand at one end of the square. And unless I was right up next to them _anyway_, I wouldn’t really be able to hear much.  
  
Because the place was _packed_. I thought that everyone on the island, even the small hamlets I hadn’t been to, was here, eating and drinking and talking and laughing and dancing. It was the most _energetic_ party I had ever been to.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
  
“Oh!” I said, whirling around and wincing as I felt my tails slap someone in the face. “Sorry, Granny.”  
  
“No, no, it’s alright,” she said, picking a few strands of red fur off of her face. “I’ve done the same to plenty of people in my time.” She smiled and took a big gulp from whatever drink (certainly alcoholic) she was carrying around. “I hear your young man’s around here somewhere. Going to finish your stay with me in the proper manner?” The wink she gave me made it clear what she was saying.  
  
I blushed, but not by much. After someone kneels behind you to give you proper blowjob tips, there’s a limit to how embarrassing you can find them. I looked around the packed square for Kyosuke, but couldn’t see him. Not too surprising, with how packed this place was.  
  
“Probably,” I said, looking back at Granny.  
  
“Good,” she said, patting me on the shoulder. “And you should find him _soon_. You’ve still got some duties to preform as host for the kitsune.”  
  
I nodded and sighed. And then I started looking around for Kyosuke. I found him after a few minutes, his back to a wall and staring at the mass of islanders as they enjoyed themselves. He jumped a bit as I wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed my breasts against his side.  
  
“Getting plenty to eat?” I asked, looking him in the eye as my tails swished back and forth behind me.  
  
“Y-yeah,” he said, jerking his head up and down.  
  
“Good,” I said, letting my hand run down his chest to his crotch. I squeezed down, and felt him harden underneath me. Part of me couldn’t believe I was being so bold in front of so many people, even if Kyosuke was the only one paying attention to me. “Now let’s do the _other_ stuff.”  
  
“A-are you su-?” Kyosuke started to ask.  
  
I stopped that silly question right in its tracks as I kissed him. I pressed my body right up against him, letting him feel the _abundant_ softness I had as we made out. He let me do whatever I liked with him, although at least he brought his hands up and rested them on my hips.  
  
After a few minutes, I leaned back. Kyosuke’s cute was bright red, and he was breathing hard. I smiled, and rubbed my crotch against his, feeling the hard shaft _aching_ to break free.  
  
I didn’t really care that we were in public. People were _used_ to this, everyone said so. The only weird thing was how long it had taken before I was finally ready to have sex.  
  
I pulled Kyosuke’s pants down, revealing his cock. His wonderful, tasty looking cock. I licked my lips as I looked down at it, and undid my own miko robe, letting it fall to the streets.  
  
“K-Kyouko!” Kyosuke said, his dick twitching back and forth as he stared.  
  
“Kyosuke,” I moaned, stepping forward and pressing myself against him, pushing my boobs against his chest. “Touch me.”  
  
It only took a few seconds before he did that. I moaned, resting my head against his shoulder as I felt him grabbing onto my butt, hands digging into my big, fat ass. I shivered, feeling arousal running out my bare pussy and dripping downwards. God, it felt good. It felt so very good.  
  
I could feel Kyosuke’s cock pressed against my lower belly, right against the mark the kitsune had left me. As good as it felt, I was _certain_ it would feel better inside of me. I _needed_ it inside of me, waves of lust crashing over my mind and making it impossible to think of anything other than taking a cock inside of my pussy. I had been putting it off for _so_ long, and I needed it _right_ now.  
  
“Inside,” I gasped, kissing him for a second before pulling my head away. “Put it inside of me, right _now_.”  
  
Kyosuke didn’t hesitate this time. With how hard he was, he must have been just as turned on as I was. He started humping against me, trying to get his shaft to slide inside of me. I was moving myself, wanting the same thing just as badly.  
  
And then we managed it. I moaned, loudly, so loud that other people _must_ have heard me. And I didn’t care. It felt so _good_ inside of me, reaching so far inside of me, it was amazing, it was _great_, the best thing ever.  
  
My wet pussy easily parted around Kyosuke’s cock, as I finally gave up my virginity. I felt like fireworks were going off inside of my brain, and I was sure this wasn’t even an orgasm. He was just fucking me, and it was feeling so _good_.  
  
I rocked back and forth against Kyosuke, feeling his cock sliding in and out of me. God, Granny had been _right_ when she said getting fucked felt so good. I needed this, I needed it so damn _badly_, I couldn’t believe I had ever waited around on this.  
  
“Kyouko,” Kyosuke said, looking at me with wide eyes as his cock pulsed and twitched inside of me. “You feel so _good_. Does it always feel this good?”  
  
“I don’t know,” I moaned, lifting myself up and pushing my body back down on his cock, my tails wildly waving back and forth as I got fucked. “I don’t know but I love feeling like this!”  
  
Kyosuke was still grabbing my butt, his fingers sinking down into it. I shivered, feeling the sensations running through my body, building higher and higher. I was going to cum soon, I just _knew_ it. And it was going to be such a _good_ orgasm, one that would probably knock me flat as I felt it.  
  
And I was fine with that. I wanted to cum, I wanted to make Kyosuke cum, and then I wanted to go and have even more fun. I pushed against him, feeling his shaft sliding in and out of me, spreading my wet walls apart as I rocked back and forth.  
  
I could hear some people commenting on us. But I didn’t care if they saw me getting fucked. It felt so _good_, and I wanted to keep on going, to feel this pleasure filling me, overflowing inside of me, making me cum, getting me the orgasm I needed so, so badly.  
  
And then, finally, I managed it. I moaned, my arms tightening around Kensuke as I came. I squeezed down tight around him, clenching around his cock, feeling a greater pleasure than any I had ever felt before rushing through me. I barely stayed upright, only managing because of Kyosuke’s arms holding onto me.  
  
It was enough to make him cum as well. I was glad he had lasted so long. And I was glad I got to feel cum shooting inside of me. It felt so _good_. I moaned as I kissed him, my tongue pressing against his lips as I felt him shooting jet after jet of semen inside of me. It was so _hot_, even hotter than it had been on my skin and inside my mouth all of those times.  
  
I twitched in Kyosuke’s arms, barely staying upright as I felt the pleasure rushing through me. I wasn’t sure if the laughter and applause I heard was in my mind or from people in the crowd, watching me. And I didn’t care. I didn’t care about anything besides the pleasure racing through me right at this very second.  
  
Finally, the orgasm ended. I gasped and moaned, still feeling the aftershocks of it racing through my body. I looked at Kyosuke. He looked even more out of it than I did, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.  
  
“I love you,” I muttered, resting my head against his chest, feeling his heart going a mile a minute. “I love you so much, you made me feel so good.” I closed my eyes and shivered, feeling his penis starting to shrink inside of me, and the cum dribbling out of me. “Thank you, baby.”  
  
Kyosuke moaned, jerking his head up and down in a nod. That wasn’t much, but it was all I felt up to seeing, anyway. I sighed, resting for a few minutes.  
  
But only for a few. As good as the orgasm had felt, I could still feel arousal bubbling up inside of me, _needing_ a proper release. I needed something more than just one fuck.  
  
I pushed myself up and looked around, searching for my red skirt. It had vanished somewhere, and I groaned. It wasn’t exactly that I was ashamed over everyone seeing my lower half. Well, it was a bit of that. But _mostly_ it was that it was going to get _chilly¸_ and it would be a long walk back to the shrine in the dark, and without anything to cover my legs.  
  
“Having a good time?” Granny asked, appearing at my shoulder and making me jump. At least this time she wasn’t _right_ behind me, and I didn’t whack her in the face with my tails. “I already know the answer to that, of course.” She was grinning _much_ too widely.  
  
“Yes, Granny,” I said, shivering and feeling the arousal still pulsing inside of me. “And you?”  
  
“Oh, I’ve been having some fun,” she said, taking another gulp from a refilled mug. “But now that you’ve finally gotten that annoying virginity out of the way, there’s some people who would like to meet you.” She smiled as she waited for the innuendo to settle. “And then fuck you.”  
  
I rolled my eyes, having guessed what she meant. But… man, the thought of getting to have _more_ sex was _so_ appealing. My thighs rubbed together at the thought, and I could feel arousal starting to drip out of my pussy again, carrying some of Kensuke’s semen with me.  
  
Then I noticed something more important. Draped over her spare arm was my skirt. I sighed in relief. That was _good_ to see. I reached out for it, and paused as Granny shook her head.  
  
“I’m lucky enough this didn’t get dirty,” she said. “But you’ve still got so much more to do tonight, don’t you?” She leered at me. “Tell you what, give me your top too, and I’ll make sure they’re ready for you when the party finally winds down.”  
  
I swallowed. Naked. Me. Naked here, amid all of these people. There was only one way that was going to go. The idea excited me, I had to admit. Excited me quite a bit. But…  
  
“And don’t worry,” Granny said, finishing her drink with a smile. “I’ll take _good_ care of your boy while you’re having fun. He won’t have a single thing to complain about when I’m done with him.”  
  
Geez, I wondered if there was some deeper meaning to what Granny was saying. But I _really_ didn’t want to waste any time seeing just how explicit Granny would get about that. Not when I was feeling so _horny_.  
  
And now that Kyosuke and I had given our first times to each other, I could go and _indulge_ myself. I looked around the village square. There were a _lot_ of people here. And right now, every single one of them looked good to me.  
  
And I looked good to quite a few of them, as well. I could _see_ the looks some people were giving me, staring at my huge breasts and at my bare pussy. I shivered, almost _feeling_ the lust on my skin.  
  
“Okay,” I said, reaching down and pulling the white shirt off of my body. I shivered as the interest in me redoubled, people staring at my boobs. “Teach him a thing or two.”  
  
“Oh, I know a lot more than that,” Granny said, chuckling. She took my shirt and strolled off to Kyosuke, swinging her hips as she went. Thanks to the lights overhead, I could actually see the individual fox tails in her shadow. “I’ll come and find you when the festival winds down.”

  
I nodded, and turned back to the crowd. Some of the men were _really_ appreciating this. I could see the bulges in their pants as they stared. It was a bit less obvious for any of the women, but I could _still_ tell how attracted they were to me. It was a heady feeling, really.  
  
I took a deep breath and headed over to Toji, the baker. I knew him better than anyone else I could see right in front of me. And I _knew_ what would happen if I tried to push through the crowd to find Ryoga or Ryu. Something really fun, admittedly, but actually getting to talk to a guy before I got gangbanged also had an appeal.  
  
“Hello, Toji,” I said, stepping up to him and running my fingers down his arm. “Enjoying the festival?”  
  
“It’s even better than last years,” he said, addressing my breasts. Well, what else could I have expected? “And now things are going to get even better.”  
  
He reached out and grabbed my boob. I shivered, feeling his fingers sinking into it. It felt _good_. At the touch of another person, the arousal I was feeling suddenly grew, like fresh fuel on a fire. I moaned as his fingers dug into my tit, my stiff nipple pressing against his palm.  
  
I glanced around. It had just been a minute, at most, but I was surrounded by grinning, lustful, men and women. And surrounded in a pretty tight circle. _Great_.  
  
As Toji kept on playing with my tits, I reached down and started rubbing his cock. I could wrap my hand partway around it, even inside his pants. I had sucked him off before (several times before), and I knew that he had a decent sized cock. Although with how horny I was right now, any cock of any size was going to feel _great_ inside of me.  
  
I shivered as I felt hands start to stroke me. I looked around, and saw that everyone around me was touching me, wearing lustful expressions as they ran their hands over my body and tails. I was barely able to stay upright as they touched me.  
  
I looked back as Toji pulled down his pants. I swallowed as I stared at his shaft. God, I needed that inside of me. I needed it inside of me right _now_. I pressed myself against him, especially trying to press my pussy against his cock.  
  
I could feel my arousal running down my thighs, no longer mixed at all with Kyosuke’s cum. My nipples were so _stiff_, and when Toji pinched down on one, my eyes rolled up in the back of my head. Arousal was thrumming inside of my body, like a string that had been pulled taunt. I gasped and shivered, feeling the _need_ inside of me.  
  
A need that was only growing higher and higher as the men and women around me toyed with my body. Somebody was even playing with my ears, running their fingers along them. I whined in the back of my throat. Couldn’t they see how _wet_ I was? How much I needed to get fucked? Why weren’t they using me yet?  
  
“Come on,” I moaned, staring at him as I pressed my hips forward, “come on, can’t you see how much I need this?” I shivered as hands squeezed my butt and stroked my tails. “I need _all_ of you.”  
  
“This is what happens when you put fucking off for too long,” one of the men behind me chuckled. I couldn’t remember his name right now. “Ol’ Kimiko was never this bad.”  
  
“Right,” Toji said, laughing. “Come back here next year, we’ll give you what you want as soon as you get off the boat.”  
  
I nodded. That sounded _amazing_. It might not in the morning, but right now I was so _horny_, so dripping with need that getting gangbanged the instant I arrived on the island sounded absolutely _perfect_, wonderful beyond compare.  
  
All thoughts were driven out of my head as Toji’s cock slid into my pussy. I moaned, the sound coming straight out of my soul. It felt so _good_, it was amazing, just as good as Kyosuke’s cock. I could feel it going deeper and deeper inside of me, stretching me out, making me _cum_ right then and there.  
  
I would have fallen over if it hadn’t been for all the hands that were exploring my body. Instead, I shook back and forth, trying to cope with the orgasm that was rushing through me. I stared with wide eyes at Toji’s face, not really _seeing_ him as I came just from him putting it in.  
  
And it didn’t do a _thing_ to change how horny I was. I still needed _so_ much more. I wasn’t sure _why_, all of a sudden, I needed to cum so much and so often. And I didn’t really care. The need to fuck, to get at the tasty cum all the men had, to orgasm over and over again, _that_ was what was important right now. Nothing else.  
  
I rocked back and forth against Toji’s shaft, feeling him sliding deeper into me, before, sadly, having to slide back out. It felt _good_, feeling him stretching open my walls. I wanted more, though. I wanted _so_ much more.  
  
“Come on,” I moaned, looking around at the crowd that was molesting me. “Can’t you, ah, all fuck me?”  
  
“Sure thing,” a voice behind me said. I shivered as I was suddenly trapped between two men, feeling my sensitive tails get sandwiched between my back and the man’s front. “One double-stuffed fox slut, coming right up.”  
  
I nodded, wanting _exactly_ that. I rocked my hips back and forth a bit, trying to get him inside of me even faster. Anal. That wasn’t something I had ever thought about doing, but right now I _needed_ it, I needed another cock in me so badly I could barely even think.  
  
And then I got it. I felt the hard shaft brushing against my thighs and butt, and then I felt it going _inside_ of me. Stretching out my ass, going so _deep_ inside of me, and it felt so _good_. I squeezed down tight on Toji’s shoulders as I felt myself get fucked, feeling the two cocks so _deep_ inside of me. It was wonderful, even better than I could have dreamed.  
  
It was certainly enough to get me to cum again, the pleasure washing over me. I squeezed down tight around the shafts inside of my body, feeling the orgasm filling me up, making me feel like I was flying.  
  
And I was still getting touched. I could barely keep track of who was where as so many people groped my body. I moaned, feeling hands touching my boobs and tails and face and _everywhere_. It was completely and utterly amazing, so good that I wondered why I hadn’t let myself get gangbanged before now.  
  
I could feel Toji and whoever was behind me fucking me _really_ hard, driving their cocks in and out of my pussy and ass. They were moving so _fast_, fucking me so hard, and it was _great_. I wanted more, though. I wanted to feel their cum filling me, shooting deep inside of me and then I wanted to get fucked _again_, and have more hard shafts pumping in and out of me, and to have my face get buried in soft tits and to have semen covering my skin and, and, and…  
  
There was just so _much_ that I wanted to have happen to me. I hoped that I would get to have every single bit while the festival was still going on. I started thrusting against the two men inside of me with renewed vigor, wanting what they were giving me, wanting it so _badly_.  
  
I leaned forward and started kissing Toji, pressing my lips against him, and feeling him kiss me back. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue pressed against my lips. I let him into my mouth as he kept on fucking my pussy, filling me and making me feel so _good_.  
  
And I was making him feel pretty good, too. That became obvious when he groaned, and thrust his dick _deep_ inside of me, so deep I thought I could feel him pressing against my cervix. And then he started to cum.  
  
I moaned, head rocking from side to side as I felt my pussy get coated with semen for the second time in half an hour. It felt just as good as the first time. Maybe even a bit better, since I was getting fucked in my ass and groped as well.  
  
I shivered, my inner walls squeezing down tightly as I felt my pussy getting painted _white_. It was great, and I loved how the tingles of pleasure were running through me, filling me up and driving out any _possibility_ of not feeling good.  
  
“Oh yes,” I moaned, closing my eyes and shivering. “Oh yes, yes, please, so good.”  
  
“And there’s lot more where that came from,” someone said. “We’re _all_ going to have a crack at you, miko.”  
  
I nodded my head. And I _wanted_ to get fucked by all of them. And we were all going to get what we wanted, I was sure of it.  
  
Toji pulled out of me, thoughtfully wiping his cock clean on my thigh. _Instantly_, someone else was taking his place, nudging him aside and putting his cock against my folds. I smiled at him, and relaxed as much as I could while I was feeling so good.  
  
And then this stranger slid into me as well. And _that_ felt great as well. This was _all_ going to feel so, so great.

*******

The gangbang had gradually moved to one of the tables. Whoever was fucking my pussy say down on a bench, whoever was claiming my ass stood behind me and whoever I was sucking off or eating out knelt on the table, their crotch right in front of my face. It was _perfect_.  
  
“Enjoying the festival?” Ryu asked as he slid into my pussy. I thought it was Ryoga behind me, his slender but long dick spearing inside of me. “We had a pretty good harvest this year,” he reached up and squeezed my boob. “And you were a good part of it.”  
  
“Thanks,” I said, pulling my mouth away from Ren’s pussy (but not my ears away from her hands) before darting back in for another lick. “But I, I,” I tried to remember some motivational tricks from the student council. It was _hard_ to remember anything right now beyond how to get fucked. “I wasn’t in the fields or hauling the nets.”  
  
“Neither were we,” Ren said laughingly as she kept on grinding her cum-filled pussy against my face and stroking my ears. “But thanks for the thought.”  
  
I was feeling _good_. I wasn’t entirely sure how many people had fucked me by now, and if any of them had come back for seconds. And I really didn’t care. So long as I kept on getting to cum and cum and cum, _that_ was what really mattered. And I was cumming a _lot_.  
  
I could feel Ryoga and Ryu sliding in and out of me, both of their cock inside of me at once feeling _so_ much better than they would by themselves. That was something I had _really_ learned over the past… however long it had been. That it felt _so_ much better to get doubleteamed than to have just a single cock in one of my lower holes.  
  
And there were plenty of other things that felt good, of course. Getting my boobs squeezed, my tails stroked, tasting semen getting pumped into my mouth, there were just so _many_ different ways for me to feel good. I had already known some of them, of course, but I wasn’t turning down the chance for even more.  
  
Although…  
  
“No matter how much you squeeze,” I said, pulling my face away from Ren again and licking my lips, gathering up some of the cum that had fallen onto them, “I’m not going to be making any more milk tonight.” And hopefully ever again, since the ‘blessing’ should be lifted soon/  
  
“Yeah,” Ren said, tapping Ryu on the head. “we’ve got all of her milk already. Did you try the miko tea, Kyouko?”  
  
I shook my head and pushed my face back between her thighs. Someone, or multiple someones, had cum a _lot_ inside of her pussy. It was a pretty hard job, using just my tongue to get all of the semen out of her. But I wasn’t complaining. Not with how _tasty_ it was. I shivered in ecstasy, feeling the sticky, salty taste once more covering my tongue.  
  
“I was surprised at how much your boyfriend came,” Ren said conversationally as she stroked my ears. “I felt like I was going to _pop_.”  
  
I nodded. I wasn’t upset over Kyosuke fucking some other girls. It would be _really_ hypocritical of me to get mad, and if he learned some ways to please a woman, then that was even better. I wasn’t sure if he’d be using those tricks on _me_ once we left the island, but knowledge couldn’t hurt.  
  
I kept on letting the siblings use my body as they fucked me. And all three of them _really_ knew what they were doing. They were making me feel so good as Ryu and Ryoga drove their dicks into my pussy and ass, and as Ren stroked my ears as I ate her out.  
  
I rocked back and forth, as much as I could while I was still pressed against the siblings. But mostly, Ryu and Ryoga did the proper work in fucking me, in really pounding me. That let me focus on eating Ren out, and collecting Kyosuke’s cum. He tasted _good_, though I hadn’t ever tasted any semen that I didn’t like.  
  
“It’s a pity you’ll be leaving tomorrow,” Ryu said, still groping and playing with my boobs as he drove his shaft in and out of me. “It would be nice to have some new blood around here.”  
  
“You’re just saying that because you want to keep on having her wrapped around your cock,” Ryoga chuckled, his voice a lot deeper than his younger brother’s.  
  
“Hey, you find a shrine maiden as good as Kyouko,” Ryu said, reaching down and swirling his finger around my clit. My eyes rolled up in the back of my head and I shuddered, feeling myself squeeze down even tighter around him. “You do what you can to keep her around. So how about it?” I was sure that if I could see his face, I’d see a smile. “You want to settle down on the island with your grand-aunt?”  
  
Fucking was nice. It was _really_ nice. And the island was _beautiful_. But I had _plans_ for the rest of my life, and I couldn’t do them here. There weren’t any colleges, there wasn’t any internet, I had the rest of my life planned out ahead of me back in Japan. As amazing as this summer had been, it was _only_ for the summer.  
  
I shook my head, and then went back to licking out Ren. I heard Ryu sigh. But he still kept on fucking me. And _that_ was what was really important right now. That I keep on feeling a hard cock moving in and out of my pussy. And another dick filling my ass up. I only had a few hours left to enjoy getting gangbanged, so I was going to make the most of it.  
  
I rocked back and forth, feeling my orgasm once more welling up inside of me. It was impossible to tell _how_ I was cumming. If it was from my pussy or my ass or my ears or even my tongue getting to taste the _wonderful_ semen I was licking out of Ren’s pussy. Whatever the cause, I _embraced_ my orgasm, welcoming it as it started to unfurl inside of me.  
  
“Yes!” I moaned, pulling my mouth away from Ren’s pussy. “Yes, yes, yetthhh!”  
  
It suddenly got too hard to talk as I came. I thrashed around, held down by Ryu and Ryoga as I came. It was so good, cumming was so good, it was _always_ so good. I twitched and squeezed down around their cocks and pressed my head up against Ren’s hands as she kept on playing with my ears.  
  
I panted, moaning as I felt the pleasure washing through me. It was wonderful, and I wanted to keep on feeling it, forever and ever. And I wanted everyone I was with to keep feeling it as well.  
  
“Love you,” I gasped, the words coming with difficulty as I came down from yet another orgasm. “I love all of you.”  
  
“We love you too,” Ryu said, patting my side. “And you’re always welcome to come back here, whenever you want to.”  
  
I nodded, feeling my body shiver and shake as the pleasure lingered inside of me. It felt so good. And I wanted so much more. From everybody here. Young and old, male and female, I didn’t care. I just wanted to get _fucked_ by them, over and over again, feeling better and better.  
  
Was that too much to ask?

*******

It had to be getting close to dawn. I was probably the only person still awake. And even I had finally gotten my fill of sex. I was just too _tired_ to want to fuck anymore.  
  
But man, it had felt _good_ while it had lasted. Really, really good.  
  
I was an absolute mess. It was a good thing Granny had my clothes, so I had something to wear after I got cleaned up and found her again. There was cum all _over_ my body, veritable rivers coming out of my pussy and ass, flowing down in thick streams. My hair was a mess, strands glued to my body with sweat and booze and other stuff. I couldn’t remember the last time I had been this dirty.  
  
And I didn’t have a single regret. I sighed in happiness as I lay sprawled on a bench, feeling the cool night air washing over my body. Nobody else was around. Nobody else who was awake, at least. I could see a dozen sprawled forms without lifting my head. And I could remember fucking at least five of them. Probably all of them, but I hadn’t gotten a good look at everyone’s faces.  
  
I wondered where Kyosuke had ended up. And Granny. I was sure they hadn’t had as energetic of a night as I had, since they didn’t have the kitsune’s blessings. But I hoped they had still had fun, with each other and anyone else they met during the festival.  
  
_Hello, Kyouko._ I opened my eyes and looked upward, not sure for a second who was speaking.  
_   
And so your time here on the island comes to an end_, the voice inside of my head said. I started a bit, but was feeling too tired to really do anything about it. _And how can you be my priestess if you don’t attend the temple and ask my blessing?_  
  
“It seems I can’t,” I said, shrugging and probably sounding a bit too smug about it for my own good. “I suppose you’ll just have to let Granny keep on doing her job.”  
  
_I can’t force you to stay_, the kitsune said, sounding smugger than normal, but also with a certain _air_ about her that I didn’t quite trust. _But at least I can give you a… gift so you’ll always remember the bountiful generosity of the kitsunes._  
  
Ah yes, the famously straightforward gifts of the kitsunes, that never came with strings attached or hidden downsides. I didn’t actually _say_ that, but I was thinking it so loudly I hoped the kitsune didn’t hear me.  
  
“Oh no, I don’t need anything,” I said. “Just my memories of here will be enough.”  
  
_I insist_, the kitsune said. I could practically see her smug, self-satisfied smile. _This way, you’ll always have something to remind of you of the glory of being my priestess_.  
  
I sighed, wondering what it was she was planning. Then I gasped, an orgasm running through my body as my body suddenly felt so _sensitive_. I shivered, feeling my pussy squeezing down around nothing for a moment, before I slumped back down, panting for breath.  
  
_There_, the kitsune said. _A fond memory to remind you of the _privilege_ of being my chosen miko_.  
  
I looked over my body, patting everywhere I could reach. My tails and ears were still there, but Granny had said they’d vanish at dawn. As for the rest of me…  
  
I patted my breasts again. I was _sure_ they were larger than they had been. Then I reached down. My hips seemed wider, too. I groaned as I realized what had happened.  
  
“They weren’t big enough?” I asked, sighing as I massaged my butt.  
  
_As I said_, the kitsune said, or thought, whatever, in a smug tone, _now you’ll _always_ be able to remember the _good fortune_ you had to be my priestess. You’ll always be reminded of my generous blessing, to you and to the island_.  
  
I groaned as I felt my new proportions. I was going to have to say I’d gotten an _extreme_ growth spurt when I saw my parents again. And go shopping for new clothes as soon as I got back to Japan proper.  
  
It was going to be _hard_ to get people to take me seriously as a figure of respect when I had such big, oh, _sensitive_ boobs. Really sensitive. I shivered as I dug my hands into them over and over again, feeling the pleasure starting to well up inside of me once more.  
  
_See_? The kitsune said. _You’re liking it already_. My hands dropped from my bare boobs and I crossed my arms underneath my chest.  
  
“You better still be letting me keep that no-back-pain magic,” I said sternly, as if I had anything to threaten the kitsune with. “If you’re giving me boobies this big.”  
  
_Such an ungrateful priestess_, the kitsune said, sounding more amused than anything else. _Yes, yes, you have that too_.  
  
Good. Well, not good. There were still all the other problems with my new proportions. But it wasn’t as bad as it _could_ have been! I still wasn’t going to _thank_ the kitsune (I wondered, for the first time, if she actually had a name) for this.  
  
_And now_, the kitsune said, yawning in a way I didn’t believe, _I am tired. It’s been wonderful, bringing in a new priestess, and I’ll be seeing you next year_.  
  
“What?” I asked, blinking. There was no reply. “Hey, are you still there?”  
  
There was still no reply. Man, I- she- Ugh. I slumped down and stared at my chest. Well, if I was looking down, what else would I be seeing? They were _big_.  
  
I squeezed down on one breast, seeing just how sensitive it was. My jaw dropped open as a thick stream of milk came jetting out, traveling at least ten centimeters before dropping to the ground. And she’d refilled my boobies with milk. How _thoughtful_.  
  
I sighed, letting my head drop backwards as I stared up at the clouds, faintly visible with the pre-dawn light. That was going to be even more troublesome to explain. But I could manage it.  
  
Right now, I just needed to get on my feet and make sure the ferry didn’t leave without me. Oh, and get cleaned up, find some clothes, all that sort of thing. And say my goodbyes to everyone. The farewell may not be as _memorable_ as what I had done with the village last night, but I wanted to be able to say goodbye using actual _words_, instead of just the sound of me gagging on some guy’s cock as he shoved it down my throat.  
  
And especially Granny, who had done so _much_ for me the past few months. Some of it had even been stuff I had wanted to have happen to me.  
  
I had enjoyed my time here on the island, but I was ready to go back to normal life.

*******

“President Kyouko?”  
  
“Ah, yes, Miki?” I asked, giving the council secretary a bright smile that said I was listening to everything she had to say and making notes in my head on it.  
  
“Are you feeling alright?” The small girl asked, looking at me skeptically.  
  
“Of course I am,” I said smoothly, instinctively twitching my ears before remembering that I didn’t have those any more. “Now, do you have those copies ready to give to the class heads?”  
  
Miki slowly nodded, handing one of them over for me to inspect. I took it, and held it in front of my face, cutting myself off from the rest of the council.  
  
_Then_ I let my eyes roll up in the back of my head. Horny, I was so horny, I was _dripping_ wet, I could feel my panties sticking to my skin, and my nipples were pressing into my bra, making themselves felt every time I moved around. God, I needed to cum, I needed to cum so _bad_.  
  
I schooled my features back into something that was _appropriate_ for school and lowered the paper. I nodded at Miki, glad to see that she had done her job exactly the way she should have. I slid it back towards her. Then I took a deep breath (looking to the side so I didn’t see who was staring at my boobs as they moved) and looked at all of the other students sitting around the table.  
  
I was still Student Council President. And I had a presentation on the life and religious rituals of the island all drawn up to show to my teachers and the college admission board and whoever else I could impress with it.  
  
And I was so _horny_. So horny all the time, I was barely able to keep myself on track, even in a place like this, surrounded by my subordinates and Kyosuke. I wanted to grab my boyfriend and tell him to bend me over and fuck me on the table until he couldn’t stand anymore, and to stop Miki’s jokes by pressing her face against a boob and to eat out Yuri and then get _kinky_ with the rest of the council, boys and girls I had known for years.  
  
It made for a… tough balancing act. But one that I was managing, so far. Sure, Kyosuke and I were having sex a _lot_. At our homes, at school, in the park, anywhere that I didn’t think had _too_ high of odds of us getting found.  
  
And I was still horny. And I was still the Student Council President. And I planned to _stay_ the president until I graduated. And that meant that I wouldn’t be indulging myself with any little foibles like having the entire council join me in an orgy.  
  
Despite the fondest wishes of several of the new faces on the council. I _knew_ they joined up because of how I barely fit in my school uniform, and were hoping to be around when a second ‘growth spurt’ hit and I had a clothing accident in front of everyone. Well, they could keep on wishing. And while they were still here, there was _work_ for them to do.  
  
I cleared my throat and stood up. I started explaining the upcoming festival, being The Student Council President as much as I could. Not even giving a hint that I could feel arousal running down my inner thighs. Not showing a single sign that I could still taste Kyosuke’s cum on my tongue. And Kyosuke was doing an admirable job of not showing that the taste in _his_ mouth was my milk, that he had sucked out from my full breasts.  
  
Just because I looked and felt like this was no reason for me to _act_ like how Granny would have acted if she was here. I was going to see the school year through, and graduate with full honors, and everything would end up being _great_.  
  
And over the summer? Well, that was still a _long_ way away. So much could happen before then.

* * *

  
Behold! The longest story I have _ever_ written. It clocks in at 36,200 words, and yes, a sequel _is_ a possibility.


End file.
